Endure
by Willful Redhead
Summary: She lifted her head, feeling the weight of everything - her pain, her fear and her exhaustion, and yet she knew she had to push on. - A reworking of an older story that needed some SERIOUS work. Hope that you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of these characters - although I feel sort of a fond attachment to them. Please read and review.**

If she hadn't looked up just then, the line of movement in the distant trees would never have caught her eye. She often wondered, later, what would have happened if she hadn't seen it- if she had looked up a second later, or earlier, or not all.

"Children!" Rebecca Boone said sharply and they all had miraculously turned to her. Even little Rose sitting in her basket turned at the sound of her mother's voice. They were a mile from their cabin picking blackberries from the thick bushes that grew near the river. The day was warm and all of them had happily left the steamy cabin to spend the early afternoon picking berries. They would make several pies, and she hoped that Daniel would be back from his hunting trip in time to eat one. He had left nearly three weeks ago, and she missed him terribly.

It was as they happily picked the berries that she saw them in the distance. Her body went ice cold as she realized what was happening. All thoughts of pies, and husbands fell away to one all-consuming desire; keep the children safe. She left fall her bucket of berries

"Listen to me. There's a war party coming this way. Can you see them?"

Straining to see, Israel said, "I see 'em, Ma. I don't know what they are. They aren't Shawnee."

"Alright, now, you do as I say. Don't argue. There's no time. Go along the berry bushes. When you get to the river bank, get in. Hide in the reeds. Stay low. Stay silent. Whatever you do, even if they come near, don't run."

"Ma, what are you going to do?" Mima asked worried.

"Remember what your Pa's taught you - hide twice as long as you think you ought. Then get to the fort. Mima, let's tie Rose to you with your apron." Working quickly they made a sling with her apron. She lifted her chubby 1 1/2 year old and handed her to her older sister. Kissing Rose's soft red hair, she said, "Don't worry. God watches us all." Meeting Mima's eyes she said, "Be careful. Keep her head above water. Hurry now. Go children. There's no time." They moved carefully along the bushes. Mima first, followed by Katie Grace, and Israel trailed behind hesitating.

"Ma!" He whispered.

"Don't come after me." She said sternly. "Don't try and protect me. You watch over the girls. Keep them safe." He nodded, his blue eyes wide.

She watched him go, and wanted to run to them all and gather them in her arms. She wanted to bring them all close to her and kiss them. There wasn't any time.

They were still coming. The warriors were much too close and they could all hear them now. The children weren't yet hidden. Fear rising in her, she fought panic and praying, she did the only thing she could to save them- she ran wide out into the open away from the children, and straight towards the war party.

-DB-

She had only one thought and that was to keep the children safe and hidden. Running wide, yelling as she did, she left the bushes and the riverbank behind, praying they would follow her. She felt no terror for herself - only for her sweet children. They came toward her with battle screams, and painted faces designed to intimidate and terrify. She had heard so many languages in her time in the settlement, and had learned some Shawnee, but these words were completely unfamiliar. It was just as well, she found she was incapable of speech; consumed by the twin emotions of relief that they had not found the children and completely and utter fear that they had found her. She still ran, trying to draw them as far from the riverbank as possible, but knew it wasn't a pace she could maintain forever. They were gaining on her. She could hear their voices growing louder and it seemed to her, angrier. An arrow struck a tree to her left and she knew that it was useless to run. She stood still a moment, gasping for air with arms outstretched to balance herself. They were directly in front of her now and she could see one of them drawing his arm back to let another arrow fly. She threw herself down, flat against the dark earth.

Everything slowed to a near stand still. A hand reached down and grabbing her by the arm, jerked her upwards. As they dragged her away, she could see Israel's face peering out from the the thick reeds. His face was red with anger, his blue eyes bright with tears. She wanted to reassure him somehow and felt a deep grief that she wouldn't be there to comfort him as he managed his frustration and guilt at his inability to save her. And then just when she thought she would burst out screaming in grief, fear and terror, a sense of peace and relief overwhelmed her. _They are safe. They are taking me away from them. They children are safe._ Such a strange sense of joy flooded her heart over this that it temporarily washed away her own terror. The warriors had gathered around her, even as one pulled her to her feet. They were frightening and angry, and yet she couldn't help but smile knowing that she had kept the children safe. It was a mistake to let the smile spread across her face, of course. It seemed to fill them with rage, and they struck out at her. She didn't really feel the sting though, and somehow couldn't wipe the smile away. The small circle parted, a man stepped in. His face was painted completed black with a white line of paint that ran across his eyes. He loomed above her, tall, but not nearly as tall as her husband. _Daniel_. It was a fleeting thought that cause her a pain that was nearly physical. The smiled faded from her face just as he reached out with his fist and knocked her back down into the dirt. This time she felt the pain, and tears filled her eyes. She lay face down in the dirt, stunned and shocked by the force of the hit, and by the reality of all that had happened. She expected them to pull her up to her feet again and had just begun to turn to rise, when the second blow landed. The last thing Rebecca Boone saw of Kentucky, was the small square of dirt beneath her left eye. Rising over her with his clenched fist high, he struck down at her again and then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Israel Boone was filled with panic. He struggled, terrified and ashamed that he had no idea what he should do. His sisters were huddled in the reeds, and he could feel the chill sinking into his skin. He could see them shaking with cold and fear. His father had told him just a few weeks back that he would be in charge while he was away. _"You are the only man at home. I expect you to take care of things."_ He told him that every time he left and it usually meant that he needed to keep the wood stacked and the door barred at night. He had never been told what to do if a war party dragged his mother away.

He had seen her run toward the warriors, and watched with horror as they surrounded her. _Why would she run toward them? What was she thinking?_ She was too far away for him to see what happened after they'd encircled her, and he prayed his sisters hadn't been watching any of it - especially Katie. He glanced over at them. Darkness was closing in around them, and it was getting harder to see them. _How long had they been hiding_? He wondered to himself. _Was it safe to move now?_ He wasn't sure.

The silence that had fallen over the riverbank was almost more terrifying than the screaming. It meant they were alone.

It meant their mother was gone.

"Israel," Jemima whispered, stepping closer to him. "We should go now."

"No." He answered sternly. "Wait longer."

"It's getting dark, and Rose is freezing and hungry." She responded, and he understood that she wasn't complaining, but rather asking for help.

"Katie," He said, raising his voice slightly. "Come closer." He held out his hand to her. He never really thought of her as his cousin. She had been with him so long that it was as if she had always been his little sister. She looked particularly small and frightened just now, and it reminded of him of when his father had first brought her home - the sole survivor of a horrific attack. Then, as now, she seemed to him a tiny fragile bird in need of protection. "Take my hand."

Her fingers were icy cold, and he knew that they couldn't stay in the river much longer. Yet, he didn't want to leave the safety of the reeds. His father had told him so many times that in battle, some enemies waited hours to see if anyone would emerge.

"Move closer. If we huddle together, it will be warmer." He moved, pulling Katie with him. They formed a tight ring with Rose in the center. Mima reached out with a numb hand and rubbed Katie's cheek. "We will wait just a little bit longer. I just want to make sure they are far, far away."

To her credit, Mima didn't argue with him for once, only moved in closer. Standing in the circle as they did, he was still frozen, and yet he could feel the slight warmth that generated off their bodies. He remembered his father's telling him the importance of staying warm. His father was always teaching him something.

"Did you see which way they took her?" He asked, regretting the question almost immediately. He spoke merely to distract himself from thoughts of his father who was too far away to be any help to them - or to his mother.

"Don't scare, Katie Grace." Mima scolded. The darkness prevented him from seeing the frown but he knew from experience that she was scowling at him in disapproval.

"Criminetly! You think _talking_ about an attack is gonna scare her? Are you stupid? She's already scared."

"Israel . . ." Mima spat his name out angrily. "I think we should . . ." But she said no more and he was shocked to realize she was crying.

"It will be alright, Mima. We'll get to the fort and Pa will come." He felt an unexpected welling of compassion for his older sister.

"Yes," She agreed wiping her face. She turned to their younger sister. "It will be okay, Katie. This isn't like your Mother and Father." Mima said. "They'll take Ma back with them. That's what they usually do with the women. She'll be okay for now."

"It isn't the same as last time." Israel joined in. "It was probably a scouting party. They take hostages back. They don't kill them." Even as he said the words, he realized he could be lying to her. _How could he possible know_?

Just then, Rose, who had been remarkable calm and quiet, began to fuss; cold and hungry.

"Hush, Rose," Israel said softly. He gently touched her hair, cooing softly to her. "She's hungry, Mima."

"I know. I had some berries in my apron pocket. I keep giving her those." She reached into her pocket, feeding their baby sister the very last of the berries.

"Just a little longer." Israel said, when Rose quieted again. He felt Katie lean against him, her fingers holding tightly to his. "We can wait just a little bit longer."

***DB***

It was fully dark when they finally crawled out of the river. They lay briefly in a line on the grass, exhausted and numb with cold. He had somehow expected that seeing the fort would make him feel better, but instead it just seemed to remind him how alone they really were. They stood in silence staring up at the closed gate.

"The gate is closed?" Mima said breaking the silence.

"There must have been an attack here, too." Israel remarked. He let go of Katie's hand, and moved closer to the gate with his arms upraised. "Hello!" He called out. "Let us in!" He expected to hear Yadkin's voice booming back - he was always the first one to volunteer to man the wall, but it was an unfamiliar voice that called back to him.

"Who's there?"

"Israel Boone. I've my sisters with me. Please, they are cold and tired." He felt tears spring to his eyes as the gate was pulled back. He could see a line of his father's friends step out to find them, but before he could focus on any of their faces, someone ran out past them, pushing them aside.

"Israel! Mima! Katie!" She shouted. "Are you alright? What happened? Where is your Ma?" He watched as Mima and Katie threw their arms around Aunt Grace as she pulled them close, lifting Rose out of Mima's arms. She was his mother's closest friend and he should have known that she would come to them. He turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Israel, come inside. You all need to get warmed up."

"Uncle Matt." He said, surprised that he could speak at all. "They took Ma."

Matt nodded his head, processing this fact. "That's what Yadkin said." He sighed. "Come inside. You need to get out of these wet things, and then you can tell us what happened."

Israel, exhausted and weary far beyond anything he'd ever felt, followed Matt Bradley into the fort. He knew that being inside the familiar walls of the fort surrounded by his parents friends should make him feel safe, but it didn't. Nothing could make him feel better.

***DB***

The cabin was empty.

After being away for nearly three weeks, he'd been anxious to get home. He had run the last half mile eager to be home and see his family. He couldn't wait to hear his children's voices and kiss Rebecca but even as he swung the door wide, he could feel the emptiness. There was no fire, and the coldness of the cabin settled into his heart. His legs turned to jelly, and he actually staggered back, leaning against the wall as he surveyed the cabin. It wasn't just that no one was home, but rather it was clear that no one had been home for a while. The candle that Rebecca always kept lit for him was melted down to a stub, and the fire at the hearth had burnt away to nothing.

"Becky!" He called her name knowing she wouldn't answer, and his voice ricocheted off the cabin walls. He didn't even know why he had called out her name. He could always sense when she was near - the very air around him seemed to change. His heart began to hammer in his chest as he notice a loaf of bread left on the table. The green mold made it abundantly clear; something terrible had happened. Rebecca Boone would never, ever, leave something to rot.

He spun, and raced out the door, racing all out toward the fort. _Maybe something happened and they had to take safety inside the walls_. He prayed that would be the case. Rebecca would meet him at the gate, the sun glinting of her red hair, laughing at his panic. Just picturing her smiling face increased his panic. She had to be alright. The children had to be alright.

Someone must have been watching for him because Esa and Matt met him at the gates of the fort. Even before Esa spoke a word, he could see the people standing in the commons staring at him; there voices stopping mid-sentence.

"There was a raid," Esa explained. "Six days ago. They killed Charles, and Tom took an arrow to his left arm. Yad was hit pretty bad, but Cincinatus thinks he might make it yet." Daniel staggered, and found himself leaning on Matt, who put an arm out to steady him.

"The children are inside, Daniel." Matt's voice was gentle, but Esa, continued the horrible story.

"They took three women. All of them were outside the fort when they came. Elizabeth Murdoch and her sister Hannah were coming back with water." Here Esa paused, glancing at Matt. "And they took Rebecca."

"The children. . ." Daniel somehow managed to gasp out between ragged breaths.

"They are with Grace." Matt tried to reassure him. "They are safe but will be so glad to see you. Come on."

He somehow managed to move forward, supported by both Esa and Matt. He couldn't seem to focus on anything, his mind consumed with thoughts of Rebecca. For some reason, he was locked on an old memory of her. They were newly married, and working night and day to build a homestead for themselves. They had spent an entire day, redirecting a creek so that it would run behind their property. In the late afternoon, he turned to call to her - to call an end to a long, difficult day, and saw her surrounded by the fading sunlight, her red hair hanging down in one long plait. She was reaching to pull a bush from alongside the creek bank. She must have sensed him watching her, for she looked up at him, her green eyes still bright despite such a long hot day, a smile spread over her face, and he nearly staggered back from her beauty; she was stunning. _"You are gonna stare a hole right through me." She had admonished him._

 _"You are beautiful." He told her, frustrated that he had no gift with words._

 _"I'm covered in mud." She indicated her skirt which indeed was splattered with mud. "And if you come a little closer, you'll notice I smell just like this creek."_

 _"I'll come a little closer, alright." He told her, bridging the gap between them, and pulling her into his arms. She laughed and somehow he managed words, "You are sunlight itself."_

 _***DB***_

The children fell on him sobbing and talking all at once. It took some time to calm them enough to have any conversation about what had happened. They were all gathered in a small bedroom in the back of the tavern. Katie, and Israel both sat on his lap, with Mima close beside him. Rose, exhausted, had fallen asleep. She lay on the bed just across from him, but even asleep she would whimper and cry from time to time; a grim reminder of all the havoc this day had wrecked upon his children. He looked down at Israel, who in distress kept repeating the same thing over and over.

"Pa, she ran right out in the open! Why'd she do that? She knows better." Israel said crying. He was frustrated and upset. "I should've gone after her."

"No, you did just right. You took care of the girls and you made it here safely. That's the most important thing." He rested his hand on his son's head.

"But she ran toward them! Pa! She should've hid with us! Why? Why did she do that?"

Daniel pulled Israel tighter, trying to reassure him. "Israel, she knew what she was doing. Your Ma, she ran to protect you. She knew if they came after her, they couldn't come after you."

"But Pa . . ." Israel's sobs grew. "She should've hid with us."

Daniel sighed, and kissing the top of Israel's head he responded, "Your Ma is stronger than you can imagine, Israel. She has a strong will, and if she makes up her mind to do something, there's nothing on this earth that can stop her."

"Aunt Becky's dead." Katie's voice interrupted him. It was the first words she'd spoken since the attack. He studied her thoughtfully. She was still small for her age, and sometimes looking at her, his mind would cast back to that terrible day when he'd found her - the lone survivor of a horrific attack that left Becky's only sister and her husband dead. Katie had crawled out of the dirt where she'd hidden for days. She was silent then, too.

He turned and faced her. "I know your thinking of your Ma and Pa," He told her. "But this is different. Those renegades who attacked your family were only out for killing. This was a scouting party. They attack and take the back hostages back with them. They have the women marry their braves. They don't kill them - especially if the women are pretty. And there's nobody prettier than your aunt." He kissed her.

"But Ma's already married to you." Israel said.

"They don't care about that." Mima said angrily.

Daniel smiled at her sadly and taking her hand in his he said, "Well, I do. As soon as its light, I'm going after her. I won't come back without her." He squeezed Jemima's fingers. "You know I aim to keep every promise I make to you, don't you?"

She nodded her head at him, and he could see the trust in her bright blue eyes. "Are you listening too, Katie? I promise it."

Katie considered him thoughtfully, and gave a very slight, almost imperceptible nod of her head.

"Now, I know it must seem impossible, but you need to get some sleep. Auntie Grace and Uncle Matt will keep watch over you. You listen to them, and do as they say. Try and get along nicely with each other." He turned to his small son. "You keep an eye on everyone, alright, Israel?"

"Yes, Pa." Israel said softly.

"I'll be back just as quick as I can. You all mind your Auntie and say your prayers each night." He untangled himself from them, and rose to leave the room, but Israel's soft voice froze him in his tracks.

"Pa? They won't kill her?"

"No, son, I don't think so." He offered, wishing that he could believe it completely himself.

"But," Israel continued. "Will they hurt her?" They all stared up at him, awaiting his answer and he thought briefly of lying to them - if only to hear the words himself. His hesitation already told them more than he wanted them to know. He could see the sorrow and doubt in Mima's eyes. She understood the dangerous place that her mother was now in - a woman captured and taken away.

Daniel sighed. "Well, son, they might do that. That's why I aim to stop them. Now, none of you fret. I'll get your Ma home soon. You just remember her in your prayers and look after each other."

Mima climbed out of bed and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Pa!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hush, now Mima. God watches us all." He said hugging her close. His voice was thick with tears as he remembered all the times that Becky had said exactly that to comfort him.

"Alright, children." He squeezed Mima tightly before releasing her. "All of you get into bed. I know that you are worried, but you must try not to fret. Your Ma will have my hide if she comes home to find her children wasted away to nothing with worry over her."

They nodded their heads, and kissing each one, he left the room, closing the door behind him. He stood a moment leaning against the wall, trying to regain his composure before moving out to the front of the tavern. He was not surprised to see Grace Bradley, his wife's dearest friend watching him when he finally looked up.

"There's some stew for you, Daniel." She said simply. "I thought I would sit in with the children, if you don't mind."

He had no words to say to her - a thanks so powerful lodged in his throat. Instead, he stepped forward, reaching out to squeeze her arm as he passed by her.

"Bring Rose to me, if she starts to fuss." He managed to choke out, just as he left the narrow hallway that led out to the front of the tavern. "She still likes some milk in the middle of the night. Becky usually . . ." He suddenly found himself overcome - the image of Rebecca, bathed in firelight and humming softly as she rocked Rose in her arms, threatened to shatter what was left of his strength. "Just, bring her to me if she gets to fussing."


	3. Chapter 3

He was hoping to speak with Yadkin who had been badly injured, but unfortunately, he was sleeping. He'd been hit by three arrows, two grazing him, but one had sunk deep into his upper arm. Cincinatus had painstakingly removed the arrow and treated his wounds, but Yad was feverish and weak. Daniel wanted nothing more than to light out and search for Rebecca, but it was already full dark, and he knew it would be unwise to leave now.

"You should come and eat something." Matt Bradley said, seeing his friend standing in the doorway that led from the back of the tavern to its main room. "Come and sit down, just for a minute." He led Daniel by the arm, and he found himself sitting at a table in front of a roaring fire.

Cincinatus entered and put a bowl of stew in front of him. "Eat." He said. Watching Daniel begin to form words of protest. "You'll need your strength if you intend to go out after anyone. Now, eat."

"You think Becky's eating supper at a fire, just now?" Daniel's voice was sharp and bitter.

"That thinking will get you nowhere." Matt said, sitting across from him. "You need to eat and rest before you head out."

Daniel sighed and lifting his spoon, reluctantly took a bite. "What happened?"

"I was inside the tavern so I didn't see it start. We heard screaming. Tom and Edward ran out."Cincinatus said. "I came out and rang the alarm. We were up on the wall in minutes, but they had the Murdoch girls by then. No one dared shoot for fear of hitting them or what they might do. They came in so fast. It became clear that they weren't going to attack the fort - seeing us all at the ready. No one saw Rebecca or the children 'til she ran out in the open. They had been far down river, I guess. At first we thought they'd flushed her out of hiding, until Israel told us different."

"Yad took out after her, as soon as we saw her, but got hit 'fore he even stepped out the gate really. He still kept going after her, but they hit 'em again." Matt continued, shaking his head. "I don't know what he was thinking - one man against a scouting party."

"You were right behind him." Cincinatus told Matt. "Neither one of you were thinking clearly."

"I ran so that Grace wouldn't." Matt responded.

"What did you see?" Daniel interrupted.

"Not much." Matt told him. "They came in fast, and left faster."

"We went to the cabin later, but it was empty. We searched all around, but didn't know they were down by the river. We yelled and yelled, but we couldn't find the children anywhere. By then it was near dark, and decided to pull everyone inside the fort." Cincinatus told him.

"You didn't recognize them?" Daniel asked.

"No." Matt told him. "They went south and disappeared into the woods pretty quickly. I went out the next dawn and lost their trail pretty quickly. Of course, I'm not you."

The sound of crying caused them all to stop, and with a heavy sigh, Daniel rose. He returned a few minutes later, holding a crying Rose. Cincinatus poured milk into a cup and handed it to Daniel who sat with Rose on his lap. The small girl sniffled and Daniel helped her drink from the cup.

"You saw her though." Daniel asked them. "She was alive." His voice gave out on the last word, and he turned away from their faces.

"She was far away." Matt replied. "But she was moving."

"You could see her hair from the top of the wall." Cincinatus added. "She was putting up a good fight."

"She was walking though? They weren't carrying her?" Daniel asked.

The old man thought hard and sighed. "It was far away. I don't know. I think she was walking."

"They were all around her, Daniel." Matt told him. "It was hard to see her, or the Murdoch girls. They surrounded them, and it was . . . it was noisy." He didn't really want to explain the sound of the girls screaming. He didn't want to tell Daniel that it appeared that the women were beaten.

Rose had finished her milk and Daniel set the cup down. She didn't drift back to sleep though, but rather began to twist in his arms looking all around her.

"Mama?" She asked. "Mama?" She started to cry and said again, "Mama?"

"Shhh. Hush now." Daniel said his voice full of tears. "Mama will be back." He rubbed gentle circles on her back, but it didn't seem to comfort her.

"Mama!" She continued.

Daniel stood with Rose in is arms, and paced back and forth the length of the large room. He tried to comfort the crying toddler who eventually fell asleep. He turned to take her back to the room where the rest of the children slept, but was surprised to see Grace, sitting at the table near her husband.

"I didn't see you come in the room, Grace." He told her.

She wiped tears from her eyes. "You were preoccupied." She rose, her arms stretched out. "I'll put her back to bed."

"Thank you." He said passing his youngest off to her. "Grace, I'm gonna . . ."

"Don't." She said sharply. "You'll leave at daybreak, I know that, but don't ask us to plan for a future without you. You will bring Rebecca home. I'm only agreeing to watch the children until then. Don't ask for more than that."

"We trust you with them." He said, ignoring her pleas. "Whatever happens, they will be safe with you."

"Bring Rebecca home." Grace bit off each word, delivering them with a fierceness that surprised him. She squeezed his arm, and turned, disappearing down the hall.

He stood watching her for a long moment before he turned to the room where Yad lay sleeping. He was surprised when his oldest friend opened his eyes.

"Dan'l."

"Yad." Daniel said, moving to stand beside the bed. "You should be sleeping."

"I should be out hunting, but _your_ woman ran out at those warriors like a crazy woman!"

"You know why she did that. Rebecca's no fool." Daniel said, surprised by the anger that washed over him.

"I told you, didn't I? You wouldn't listen to me. All you could talk about was her, but I warned you! Women are nothing but trouble! Look at you! I might've been the one to get hit, but you are wounded far worse than me! I told you that woman make you weak and the dang fool ran out in the open like a crazy woman!" Yad complained. "What was she thinking?"

"Don't talk about her like that! I ought to knock you flat!"

"I _am_ knocked flat already." Yad shook his head, and sighed. "She was surrounded, and they were screaming and rushing at her, but she held her ground." He looked up at Daniel. "I don't know if she's brave or crazy."

"Brave." Daniel sat down on the bench that sat beside the bed. "And you know she was thinking about her youngin's and keeping them safe, _which she did_."

"She should've hid with them. It was dangerous, and looked what happened. I'd have never done something like that."

"You did the exact same thing running out after her!" Daniel told him. "You took three arrows running after her."

"I didn't get real far."

"I appreciate the effort all the same." Daniel lowered his head, his hands resting on his knees. "I don't know, Yad, things are pretty bad just now."

"Yeah, it does that." Yad responded. "I think they might've been Choctaw, but I didn't get a good look."

"Choctaw?" Daniel sat up at this. "They don't usually come this far north."

"I heard some reports of them showing up near Beaverville. I didn't pay it no mind. I figured the folks saying that didn't know what they were talking about."

"Matt said that they were heading south when they left." He sighed deeply.

"You going at dawn?" Yad asked, already knowing the answer. "I wish I could go with you. Lord, knows you'll try and do something foolish without me there to stop you."

"You'd only slow me down. Besides, someone needs to look after things here. They might come back. And I'd feel better knowing you are here with the children."

"Babysitting? Well, its come to this."

"If we don't come back, I know that Matt and Grace will take them in, but four children is a lot to ask of anyone. You can take them to my brother, Ned

in Pennsylvania. Lord only knows where Becky's father is."

"Those children will stay right here. If Matt and Grace can't manage, I'll raise them."

Daniel's eyes grew huge at this. "You? Lord, if Becky could hear you now, she'd coming running back! You'd spoil them no end!"

"I know you must be feeling a real powerful panic, but remember, slow going is best. You don't want to lose the trail just because you are rushing."

"You gonna give me advice about tracking?" Daniel scoffed. "You better get some rest. You are delirious."

"Just heed my words." Yadkin told him. "Your family will be safe right here."

"My family is out there somewhere," Daniel responded, his voice choked by sudden tears. He cleared his throat, "You better get some rest. You look like you been chewed up by a bear."

As Daniel rose and turned to leave, Yadkin said, "Listen, when you find them, be careful. They are fierce. They won't pause and have a chat. Shoot first. And don't worry, Rebecca can hold her own in any fight."

"Yad," Daniel hesitated, "Thank you for going out after her." He held out his hand and the two friends shook.

"Dang good it did any of us. I just couldn't stand the thought of how pathetic you'd be without her. I warned you, didn't I? You said you just had to marry her; couldn't be without her. Now look at ya?" He shook his head. "You didn't never listen to me."

***DB***

"Mingo!" The voice pulled him from sleep and he stepped out into the darkness to find Achak standing before him.

"What is it?" He asked, seeing the seriousness in Achak's dark eyes.

"There is someone who has come to see you." He turned and Mingo followed him through the sleeping village. He saw ahead a small knot of men who stood in a semi-circle.

"What is going on?" He asked, but Achak said nothing. It was only as he stepped closer that he could see that at the very center of the circle stood one small boy with shockingly blond hair.

"Israel!" He was immediately alarmed. "What are you doing here?" He knelt beside the boy.

"They don't speak English." Israel said with a look of surprise.

"Some do." He glanced around at the men gathered. "Achak does, but Israel why are you here? What has happened?"

The boy drew in a breath, and choking back tears said, "They took Ma. Three days ago now. Pa just came back this evening, and he's gonna go after her - all by hisself."

"Who? What do you mean? Took your mother?"

"I don't know who. They weren't Shawnee." Israel told him. "Yadkin is hurt, but Pa is gonna leave as soon it is light."

Mingo glanced up at the faces that watched the two of them.

"You'll come won't you?" Israel asked, pulling on Mingo's arm. "Pa can't go alone!"

"Israel, of course, but how did you get here?"

"I climbed out the window when everyone thought I was sleeping. Pa won't stop to come get you. He's really . . . and Mima wanted to come here herself, but I told her no. Ma said _I_ was the one in charge, not her."

"He came all this way in the dark alone?" Achak asked.

"He did." Mingo answered.

"You are going out after this white woman?" Achak asked.

"You know she isn't just any white woman." Mingo admonished. "You know her."

"The one who came with the medicines. The one with the hair of fire." Achak nodded. "I remember. Should I come, too?"

Mingo laughed, and Israel stared at him in surprise, and he realized that they were speaking in Cherokee. "He wants to come along and help. He said your mother is the one with the hair of fire." He explained to the small boy. He turned back to Achak. "No, I will go, but will you walk Israel back to the fort? If they find him missing, everyone will worry and I must gather what I need before I set out."

"Yes." Achak told him. "Take my spear. Yours isn't as strong."

"Thank you." Mingo knelt beside Israel. "Achak will take you back to the fort. I'm going to gather what I need and will be there long before dawn. I know your Pa and he won't wait for light to break." He pulled Israel close to him. "Don't fret Israel. Your Pa can track near as good as me. We'll find your Ma."

He rose and Achak turned toward Israel, "I am Achak. Do you need to rest first?"

"No. I can make my way home."

"I've no doubt you can, but Mingo would worry so we will walk together, yes?"

"Hurry!" Israel said over his shoulder as he followed Achak away from the village, the darkness swallowing them up almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca Boone sat on the cold ground, waiting. She studied the sky above her and recognized that in the three days they'd been travelling, they had gone a long way from the fort. They were surrounded by fifteen braves. The day she'd been taken, they'd seemed a terrifying horde too numerous to count. She believed if she were alone, she could slip away, but she wasn't alone. She glanced at the Murdoch girls who sat beside her. They sat together, eating what nuts and berries they been able to grab along the way. The girls looked terrified and she knew they were hungry. She was hungry. Although, they stopped often for food, they gave none to the women. Rebecca regretted skipping breakfast all those days ago. She would give just about anything for a biscuit and a slice of ham. If Daniel were back from his trip, he'd probably brought home some wild boar or even some bear. She was trying very hard not to think about Daniel or about the children. _They are safe._ She told herself. She reminded herself of this often. The sound of crying brought her back to the present. Across from her, Elizabeth Murdoch, seventeen years old wept, her thirteen year old sister Hannah, held on to her hand.

"Listen girls. It's going to be alright. They won't kill us." She told them once again. She had been telling them this since the day they had been taken. "They won't. They would've done it already. They're taking us back with them." She looked at the two girls. Young, beautiful, blond, and slender. She shuddered to think of the fate that would befall them when they reached the village. A sudden memory of Hannah and Jemima playing with dolls flashed before her eyes. Their two small happy faces laughing together. She sighed and tried to think. She wished more than anything that Daniel were here. He'd think of something. Sighing she watched the two sisters as they huddled together crying. Looking at Hannah's slender fingers and freckled wrist as she clung to her older sister, an idea began to bubble to the surface. _What if she could convince the warriors that they wouldn't want the girls?_

"I can't go back with them!" Elizabeth said sobbing. "I'm marrying Jake in June. What would he think?"

"Jake would want you to stay alive; nothing else would matter to him." She told her.

"And what of Hannah?" Elizabeth asked, angrily. "She's just a little girl!"

"Elizabeth! Stop it! Don't yell at Mrs. Boone!"

"It's alright, Hannah." Rebecca said leaning toward the girls, wishing she could gather them into her arms. They were both just little girls, really. She glanced up seeing one of the braves starring intently at them.

"Girls, be quiet. They are watching us, and I need to think." She didn't mean to sound harsh, but she understood better than them, what could happen if they angered the braves.

She had been surprised that they were not immediately attacked the first time that they had set up camp. She had lived so many years on the frontier and understood completely what it meant to be taken by a tribe bent on destroying not only the settlements but the spirits of the settlers. She braced herself, and lay awake all that long night, but no one came to them. She wondered at it, and wished she could understand what they said to one another. It didn't make much sense. The girls had been exhausted after that long horrible first night and day of walking - they hadn't stopped until the second night, and fallen asleep. She had felt such a burden to watch over them and keep them safe. Long, long ago, she'd taught herself how to stay awake through the night - watchful. She had believed those terrible days to be behind her forever. She was startled by the sudden sound of Hannah' sneezing, and watched as all the warriors faces turned toward the women. She watched as two of them spoke rapidly, one pointing at Hannah.

"Girls," She whispered softly. "You need to do as I say. I've got an idea."

***DB***

The first light of dawn was cutting across the sky and Daniel was already miles from the fort. He hadn't been able to wait until first light. He knew his way in the dark and he'd headed out around 4 am. He had intended to look in on his children before leaving, but didn't want to waste any more time. So much time had been lost already. He walked looking for signs of them and understood that they wouldn't be difficult to track. Dragging a group of women through the wilderness against their will left a clear path. All the while he walked he remembered an argument they had the very first year they were married. He was leaving for a hunt in the late afternoon and she had pleaded with him to wait until the morning. "Don't go, just yet." She had said softly her blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. But, stubborn, he had insisted and left her standing in the late afternoon sun alone. He wished he could travel backwards in time and instead gather her in his arms and stay with her until the dawn. Sighing, he trudged forward unsure of what he'd find. Becky had been taken once before by the Seneca but that had been deliberate - she was a hostage to force his hand. This was different and it pained him deeply to think of all that she might suffer before he found her.

As the morning light spread, he was not surprised to hear a sound to his left. He turned to see Mingo, his Cherokee blood-brother walking to meet him. He waited leaning on Tick-licker.

"You could have come to get me." Mingo said. "You must know I would have come to help you."

"There wasn't time." He turned and began walking again and Mingo followed. "I came home three days after she was taken. They went out looking, but were afraid the settlement would be attacked and didn't want to go far. I couldn't waste any more time. How did you know?"

"Israel came to the village to get me." Mingo told him, and Daniel stopped in his tracks spinning around.

"What? Where is he now?"

"Achak took him back to the fort. Don't worry Daniel. He is fine. He is mighty brave to go all that way by himself."

"He's broken-hearted that he didn't protect his Ma." Daniel said, glancing down, and resuming his walk. "All the children are broken-hearted and Katie Grace has given up speaking again." Daniel answered looking back towards Mingo.

"Well, thea only cure for that is to bring Rebecca home to her." Mingo said with a smile. "We will find her, Daniel. We will find her and restore her to her children."

***DB***

The girls were reluctant at first, and didn't trust her, but they had been raised to be obedient. They followed her directions and the sound of their coughing and sneezing punctuated the dark wilderness as they traveled further and further from the fort. Rebecca had long since passed anything remotely familiar. She had never been this far south. She kept a watchful eye on the warriors who were keeping a watchful eye on the girls. She could see them speaking to one another from time to time, and hoped against all hope that the plan was working.

She knew that above all else, they feared the white man's sickness. It was the one thing that seemed to terrify even the greatest warrior. She hoped against all hope that they would leave them behind - too fearful that the sickness would spread. She was so intent on the girls and making sure that it was clear they were sick that she forgot about everything else. Elizabeth was right, Hannah was just a girl, and Rebecca knew that once they reached the village of these warriors - everything could change. They were clearly being brought back for a reason, and she suspected it was to serve as brides to some of those who held power in this tribe. It would be the only reason that they would remain untouched.

The warriors studied their prize with mistrustful eyes. The girls coughed and sputtered and dragged behind as though weary from illness. Elizabeth would wrap an arm around her younger sister as they staggered forward together dramatically. It was a wonderfully convincing performance and Rebecca would have laughed out loud - if the whole thing wasn't a desperate attempt to keep the girls safe; if the whole thing was a desperate attempt to stay alive. It was close to midday when they stopped to rest, that men began a heated discussion. Rebecca couldn't understand their words, but could tell that they were discussing the girls. She wanted nothing more than to free them somehow, but prayed that they wouldn't find this a reason to kill them all. She had to make sure that they would want nothing more than to get away from the girls - away quickly.

Steeling herself, she approached the circle. Seeing her draw near, one struck her across the face, sending her reeling backwards. She gathered herself up, and approached them again. Pointing to the girls, she said in English, "Sick! Very Sick!" She pointed to the girls who continued to cough and wheeze. "Sick!" She said again and then pointing to the circle of men before her she continued, "You sick too!." They engaged again in conversation, this time even more agitated than before. Rebecca grabbed Hannah by the arm, she brought her close to the circle of men and pushing back the trembling girls' sleeve, she revealed an arm covered in freckles. "Sick!" She said pointing. They stepped back and gasped - pointing to Grace's arm. The discussion grew even more heated and they began to gather their belongings. They pushed Hannah to the ground - back and away from them. Elizabeth rushed to her side, and Rebecca turned to help them both, but she felt a tight grip on her wrist and she was pulled back and away from them.

 _Of course,_ She thought to herself. She'd been so focused on the girls and making sure they were safe, she had forgotten completely to join in with their theater. She hadn't coughed or flagged behind in mock weakness. She hadn't sneezed and moaned. She had been ever vigilant to point out the young Murdoch girls' sickness, but had done nothing on her own behalf. She had been successful; the Murdoch girls would be left behind, but they were taking her back. She would face whatever horrible future found her completely alone. A sob caught in her throat but somehow she managed, even in that terrible moment of recognition to still guide the young girls.

"Follow the river!" She said as they pulled her away. "You can follow the north star at night."

"Mrs. Boone!" Hannah screamed. "No!"

"Leave her!" Elizabeth called out. The terror on their faces so painful raw that Rebecca felt a tremendous wave of maternal compassion.

"You will be safe now. It is alright, girls. And when you get back, you get down on your knees and thank God He saw fit to cover you in freckles!"

She could no longer see them, as she was being forced quickly away, but she called out, "Tell my husband we passed through to the other side of Shawnee country. You tell him, I'm waiting."


	5. Chapter 5

The Murdoch girls stumbled through the woods, desperate to return to the safety of the fort and their family. It was near dark on that first day that startled by the noise, Daniel and Mingo discovered them. They fell upon them, weeping and both men were stunned to see their bruises and terrified expressions.

"Where is my wife?" Daniel asked leading them to sit down on a fallen log.

"She is still with them." Elizabeth said, looking up at him with tear-filled blue eyes. "They left us behind."

"Why?" Mingo asked. "What happened?"

"She tricked them." Hannah explained. "She made them think we were sick. We coughed and pretended that we were ill, and they were afraid we'd make them sick."

"They hadn't seen freckles before." Elizabeth said, revealing her wrist which was dotted with freckles. "I guess they thought it meant we were unwell."

Daniel lowered himself to the same log. "But why didn't they leave her behind, too."

"She was so brave and so worried about us." Elizabeth continued. "I don't know."

"Here." Mingo said, handing a skin of water to the girls, who drank it down quickly. He then handing them some food that he had hastily packed, which they greedily ate.

"Oh, thank you!" Hannah said. "I am so hungry! They never fed us anything!"

"What?" Daniel turned toward the young girl in shock. "But it has been four days!"

"We ate berries or whatever we could find." Elizabeth said.

Daniel looked up at Mingo, his eyes wide. "It's a tactic." Mingo sighed, explaining. "It makes . . ." Here he hesitated, unsure of how much explanation to give. "She will be weak; less likely to fight and less likely to run off."

Daniel stood, angry and determined. "Can you girls find your way back?"

"But it will be dark soon and . . ." Hannah began, but her sister cut her off, a hand on her arm.

"We can." Elizabeth's voice was firm. "Mrs. Boone said to follow the river and the north star. We can do that. No need for you to slow your pace on our account."

"Lizzy!" Hannah protested.

"They still have her, Hannah. She risked everything for us! We can find our way back. Papa taught us what to do if we were lost far from the fort!" Elizabeth rose. "Thank you so much for helping us. She asked us to tell you that they are beyond Shawnee country now, and that she is waiting for you."

Daniel nodded his head, and took the young girl's hand in his. "I ought to guide you home. Are you sure you can find your way back?"

"Yes." We continue along this way." She extended an arm out, and then when we near that mountain, we hook to the right." She looked up at him for his approval.

"Yes. That is so. Your Pa taught you well." He patted her hand. "Take this." He handed over his own skin of water. "She is alright?"

Elizabeth's slight hesitation conveyed more than she'd intended. "She is very strong. They haven't been kind."

"I see." Daniel hesitating, wanting to ask more.

"She told us they were taking us back to marry someone important in the tribe." Elizabeth continued.

"She kept watch over us each night." Hannah said softly. "I don't think she has slept. And they never feed us - not once."

Daniel studied the small girl - one of Jemimah's contemporaries, and could easily imagine Becky risking all, suffering any dangers to protect this child. He scrubbed a rough hand over his face. "We should walk you back . . ."

"No." Hannah put a hand on his arm. "No, Mr. Boone. We _can_ find our way back. I was just upset. You have to go to her."

Elizabeth wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders. "She's right. We can."

He found himself overcome with emotion, and pulled both girls into his arms. "You remember all that your Papa taught you. You should be home in two days. You are brave girls." He moved away from them. "Here." He handed over all the food he had with him. "Mingo and me can find food along the way." He rested a hand on their shoulders. "God be with you."

Hannah wrapped her arms around him, and he thought again of Jemimah. "God be with you, Mr. Boone. She is the bravest person I have ever seen."

***DB***

Mingo glanced at his friend through the growing darkness. They had left the Murdoch girls behind nearly an hour ago and Daniel had not spoken a word. Mingo, following the mood of the tall man, chose to also remain silent, but he understood that darkness meant they would have to stop. They couldn't risk losing the trail in the dark. He was trying to think of the best way to suggest stopping to Daniel, when Daniel suddenly stopped walking and sat down on a fallen tree branch with his head in his hands.

"Daniel?"

"I know we need to stop but I can't . . ." He spoke, his voice muffled by his hands which still covered his face.

"It will just be a few hours. Light breaks early and you know we can manage the early morning darkness." Mingo tried to comfort his friend.

"And what will she endure in those few hours." Daniel shook his head, and rose suddenly. "We are days behind her! Days! I can't . . ." His voice trailed off, and he turned away.

"Daniel, we will find her."

"Everyone keeps saying that. _I_ keep saying that, but it might not be true. We might even find her too late." His voice was dark and hollow.

"You can't talk like that." Mingo admonished. "You can't think like that. She is waiting. You heard the girls. _She_ told you that she is waiting."

Daniel sat back down, his elbows resting on his knees with his head down. He said nothing in response, and Mingo remained quiet. He watched his friend for a few more long minutes and then quietly, he began to set up camp, respectfully ignoring his blood-brother's tears.

***DB***

They were greeted at the village with shouts and cheers. They pushed Rebecca ahead of them, shoving her down so that her first view of the village of her captors mirrored her last view of home; a square of dirt beneath her eye. She was trembling and terrified of what would happen not that they had arrived. As she rose, she found herself face to face with a fierce looking older Indian. He was, no doubt, the chief. He spoke at her with harshness, pointing and she understood that this party was tasked with finding young women. She was not what the chief expected. He studied her thoughtfully, and instead of cowering away from him she stretched herself to her full height before him, wishing she could borrow a few of Daniel's inches. She said nothing, but glared into his eyes.

He spoke quickly, angrily and pointed at her - his finger landing sharply just below her collar bone. She didn't flinch, however or move away, but instead continued to glare at him. His eyes showed surprise that she did not look away or cower in fear. He reached out and touched a strand of her long red hair. Turning to those behind them he spoke again and this time laughed, dropping the strand of copper hair.

There was a general commotion then, and it afforded her time to really look around the village. She realized, suddenly, that the fifteen braves who had brought her back appeared to be the only young men in the village. Either this village was small and slowly dying, or more parties had been sent out with the same task - or maybe they were out hunting for provisions? There were too many questions and she was greatly frustrated that she couldn't understand what was being said. All she knew is that she was terrified, alone, and longed with great aching for Daniel; for his comforting arms around her. She was brought back to the present moment when a sudden slap landed across her face, and she recognized that the chief had been speaking to her.

Her temper got the better of her. "Keep your hands off me!" She yelled. "You must be in charge here. Well, you better let me go, now! My husband is coming for me and when he gets here, he'll level this whole village. He will come for me! Daniel Boone will find me!"

If they recognized his name she couldn't tell. They didn't react at her words, but then again she remembered that Daniel was known by many names. She immediately regretted losing her temper as two braves came towards her. Grabbing her by the arms they dragged her kicking and fighting as they did, leading her to a post sticking up from the ground and the edge of the village. Tying her to it, they struck her again and again. The pain overwhelmed her, and despite her determination to remain calm and unaffected, she began to weep. Seeing their laughter at her tears only frustrated her more - bring more tears. As the punishment continued she closed her eyes and dreamed of home.


	6. Chapter 6

Mingo pushed his way through the thick brush to find Daniel waiting for him at the crest of a hill that overlooked a large valley. He stood beside his friend and stared out to the distant horizon. It was dusk, and soon darkness would force them to stop, as it did every night. Even in desperation, Daniel wasn't fool enough to press on in the darkness and waste valuable time losing the trail.

"See the smoke." Daniel asked.

He peered into the distance, and could see the billowing smoke that probably indicated a settlement of some kind. "A village?"

"That's what I think. The trail seems to lead straight that-a-ways." He indicated the path in front of them."If that's where she is . . ." Daniel sighed. "I wish to heaven it wasn't near dark already. You think we can follow this mountain trail in full dark?"

Mingo said nothing in response as he meet Daniel's eyes.

"I don't think so either." Daniel said as though Mingo had spoken.

"Let's see how far we can travel until then." Mingo offered.

"Yeah." The tall man nodded his head, and they plunged ahead.

The path they took was somewhat reckless. Mingo had traveled many a mile with Daniel over the years, and his friend was never a coward, but wisely cautious. He preferred to have a clear plan and a clear path. A bachelor himself, his only ties were his family at Chota and this family, the Boones. Somehow, he'd become tangled up with them and he could no more turn from his ties to them, than deny his own blood. He'd often watched Rebecca and Daniel with envy and longing. Despite Daniel's love for exploration and adventure, his obvious love for Rebecca was far more powerful, and always led him home. They shared a constant, deep love. Two people well-matched; strong, resilient, devoted, and united. His friendship with Daniel was forged in shared adventures and a strong connection to the beautiful landscape that surrounded them. His friendship with Rebecca was something different. She had a wild, fierce spirit that he admired. He loved the way that she could put Daniel in his place like no one else. He hope against all hope that they would find her soon.

***DB***

Darkness surrounded them, and Daniel had agreed only to light a small fire. It's glowing embers barely lit the ground around them, but the darkness matched his mood. _Twelve days_. She had been taken twelve days ago. If only he had come home earlier . . . if only she had hidden in the rushes with the children . . . if only . . .if only . . . if only. He looked up at the dark sky trying to calculate the hours and minutes until there would be enough light to start again. He hated with ever fiber of his being stopping. He understood that to continue on in the dark would be fool hearty, but he could not bear the weight of being separated from her.

He prayed she was safe. He prayed that somehow she had managed to reign her temper in. He loved her fierceness, but it brought her so much trouble. He had warned her so many times. "I love your temper, darlin' but the Shawnee might not appreciate it quite so much, so as a favor to me, see if you can reign it in a bit. I've grown kind of fond of you." This made her laugh, her bright eyes sparkling.

Even thinking of the brightness of her eyes, brought him a deep ache. He longed to hold her close against his chest. He looked back up into the sky at the shimmering stars spilled out across the darkness, wondering if she could see them too. He tried not to think too much about what was happening to her. Instead, he tried to remember the first time he'd seen her; the first time she had smiled at him; the first time he'd heard her laugh; the first time he had kissed her . . . He sighed.

"Here." Mingo said handing him some hardtack. Daniel took it and ate it mechanically. In the darkness, they could no longer see the smoke, or even the distance trees beyond the fire.

"You need sleep, Daniel."

"How do you expect me to manage that?" Daniel replied flatly.

Mingo sighed. "We are so close." He nodded in the darkness to the village that lay beyond them. "You will need to be able to think clearly. You need to sleep."

"You think Becky is sleeping?" Daniel asked sharply, but immediately repented his angry tone. "I'm sorry Mingo. I know that you are just trying to help."

"There is no need for apologies, Daniel." Mingo told him. "I honestly don't know how you are standing on two feet." He sighed.

"I don't know why she puts up with the likes of me." Daniel said thoughtfully. "Truth be told, she deserves to be living some place pretty. I handed her a hard life."

"You handed her a happy life." Mingo interjected.

"Aw, well," Daniel considered. "No one hands Rebecca Boone anything. She builds her own world. Mine, too, for that matter."

"That's true enough. You remember that time, we nearly missed getting you home for Christmas?"

"Oh, she was fired up for sure! And you just ran off like the coward you are!" Daniel laughed at the memory.

"Well, I wanted to respect your time with your loving family."

"You wanted to make sure Becky Boone didn't lay into you for letting me travel so far from home."

"Your wife is the sweetest woman I know, Daniel, but you have to admit her temper is legendary." Mingo offered.

"Her temper is just for show," His voice grew soft. "Mostly it is just to cover up how much she worries. You know, one time, she near about shot me. I ever tell you that story?"

"I had gone out to check on the animals in the middle of the night, but she must have been sound asleep when I told that's where I was going. Anywho, she wakes up and hears something rattling at the door, and instead of turning to wake _me_ up, she charges out to the door, riffle in hand. It is a good thing, her eyesight is powerful strong, or I'd be a dead man." He chuckled softly, and then exhaled slowly. "Mingo, if we don't find her . . . there's nothing else; she is my everything."

"We will find her. The dawn is gonna break and then we will find her."

***DB***

It became clear that they were unsure just what to do with her. The warriors had clearly been directed to find young brides for the Chief's son or sons - she wasn't sure. She had begun to piece things together by paying very close attention. It wasn't that she was beginning to understand the language but more that she had become able to read between the lines. You could learn a lot by just watching. Dark Brow, which is what she had come to call the Chief in her mind, was angry. It was clear that she wasn't what Dark Brow was expecting. Still, she was left alone. It was clear they were all waiting. They were waiting for the return of the rest of the tribe.

They turned her over to an old woman who had no love for her at all. The woman never smiled, nor spoke, but angrily pointed out things for Rebecca to do. She reminded her so much of one of her aunts that she had taken to thinking of her as Ronan (her aunt's name). Ronan was always displeased with Rebecca and not the least hesitant to strike out at her. It took every ounce of her being not to strike back, but she knew she had to bide her time and wait for any opportunity to escape.

Her first attempt to break free, happened the day after she arrived. She was carrying firewood at Ronan's orders, and thought no one was paying attention to her. She dropped the logs in her arms, and made a break for the tree line. She did not get far. They dragged her back, kicking and screaming. They beat her again, tying her to the same pole. She was so frustrated and angry with herself for making such a reckless and noisy attempt to escape, that their blows were a distant background to the pain she felt at failing so miserably.

The Dark Brow, himself, came to scream at her, and command them to beat her. He was older and she was confident that in a fight between the two of them, she could easily best him. But he would never fight her. He was surrounded by fierce braves who protected him. The most frightening of them, was the one who had first grabbed her. Even though he had long since removed his frightening battle paint, she still thought of him as White Stripe. He watched as they punished her for running off, and just when she thought the beating was ended, he stepped closer to her. She could feel her whole body tremble as he spoke in sharp, hissing tones. She had no idea what he was saying, but it filled her very sole with terror. He lifted a hand, and she flinched expecting to be struck, but instead he held her face in his hand, his fingers digging into her jaw, and leaning in kissed her. Horrified, she pulled back and away from him as best she could, and laughing he stepped back, turning to those gathered around them. He pointed at her, continuing to laugh, and then suddenly stepping close to her again, slapped her hard before walking away.

Salty tears stung her eyes, and caused her wounds to sting, but she felt utterly stunned. She felt weak, dizzy and was terrified that she might faint. What would happen then? A darkness seemed to settle over her, and even as they released her from the post, and returned her to Ronan, she felt no relief. There was no safety here.

***DB***

Her second attempt was more carefully planned. She watched everyone carefully trying to determine the best time and way to slip away from them. Ronan watched her nearly constantly, but slept deeply each night. She determined that sneaking away at night might be her best choice. Four days after they reached the village, she'd somehow managed to sneak away. She didn't dare believe she was safe until she had walked nearly an hour into the darkness of the night. It was just as she caught sight of a river, that she heard the shouts behind her. She tried to run, but was weak and tired. Although, they didn't allow her some food, it wasn't much and usually only first thing in the morning. She never really truly slept for fear of White Stripe, and his piercing eyes that seemed to follow her every move. They easily overtook her dragging her back again.

The entire village had been raised, and the screams and shouts as they returned with her, made her believe that her death was soon. She expected to be tied to the post to be beaten again. As the ropes were tightened around her wrists, she steeled herself for the coming pain, but no one hit her. Instead, White Stripe, stepped in front of her, and leaning in close, lifted a gleaming knife for her to see. Her eyes welled with tears, and her whole body began to shake. But instead of lifting the knife to end her life, he turned toward her feet. Pain seared her body, and then the world went black.

When she awoke later, she was back in Ronan's tent, as soon as she moved, she realized that he had cut the soles of her feet. Dragging her self up into a sitting position, she leaned forward and could see the lines of criss-cross marks across the bottoms of her feet. Running away would not only be difficult now, but excruciatingly painful. Her eyes welled with tears again, and she hated herself for being so quick to cry. She wiped her tears away in frustration and said softly to herself, "Is e an t-aon bhealach amach tri." It was an old phrase that she'd almost forgotten, but her mother had said it to her often enough. _The only way out is through_. How she missed her mother! How she longed to be a small girl again, running through the green fields to return to the warm light of home. She managed to crawl to the edge of the tent, and finding some leaves, wrapped her feet as best she could.

It was the next day, or perhaps the day after, that the other braves returned. Another fifteen men came home with the game they'd been hunting. They were greeted with cheers, and two of them, clearly Dark Brow's sons received cheers as everyone from the village came out to greet them. Ronan pushed her forward and she stumbled on painful feet into their view.

They were disappointed with their prize.

It was clear they were expecting a young, fresh bride, not her. They were not expecting a beaten, angry woman with an Irish temper and hair as bright as fire. There was some arguing and she was shoved around a bit. And then the village erupted into a busyness she hadn't seen before. It was as though they were preparing for some celebration. There was a flurry of cooking and organizing, and toward the afternoon, Ronan dragged her out into the center of the village. She realized with horror that she had been led to stand before the men of the community. She could see all of them leering at her; White Stripe keeping a steady eye on her. Ronan ripped away the remaining shreds of her skirt and she stood before all of them in just her pantaloons and undershirt.

It was humiliating.

The took turns examining her - some putting their hands on her. White Stripe took his turn, and she wanted so badly to hit him right in the face as he leaned in close. He again grabbed her by the face, but did not kiss her this time. Instead he spoke angrily, his face inches from hers, and she understood that he was making his claim. The men separated into groups then - four of them, including White Stripe, separating themselves out from the larger group. And she understood the nature of the coming celebration. She would be married off to one of the four. They began to square off against one another, but she was not allowed to see the fight for the right to own her. Ronan came dragging her away. She laid out a new smock with a leather belt - her wedding dress. Ronan did not indicated that she should put it on though. Instead, she gestured for her to gather it up, and follow her away from the village and down to the river. Rebecca was in such a deep place of shock and grief, it took until she was standing in the river, with only Ronan at her side to realize that this, this very moment was her last chance. She reached down into the river, as though to wash her face, and her fingers found a rock. Hefting it's weight up from the waves, she raised it against Ronan, and even though the woman had hit her, mocked her and nearly starved her, she felt such shame for attacking a woman alone. This regret was brief, though, as she recognized that she was free of her captor. The old woman fell back into the mud at the bank of the river, stunned and dizzy. Turning from her, Rebecca plunged deeper into the river, and kicking with all her might began to swim downstream.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragging herself up out of the river, had taken just about every single ounce of strength Rebecca Boone had left. She lay in the mud and simply breathed. Although she knew that she had better get moving and get moving fast. As soon as they discovered she was gone, they would come for her. They had proven that twice already. Drawing in a deep breath, she rose and immediately fell back to the ground. The ice river had numbed her poor feet but only briefly. Running was going to be difficult. She wrapped her feet in some thick leaves she found lying alongside the shore. The motion of wrapping each foot took her back in time and she found herself slipping into an old memory.

 _"How exactly did you get this wound?" She asked Daniel. He sat on the edge of the table, and she was wrapping bandages around his side._

 _"Oh, quit your clucking and fussing." He said, grinning up at her. "I'm home aren't I? And I brought you a whole bundle of those flowers you love so much."_

 _"I'm sure you were hurt picking Prairie Blooms." She stood beside him with one hand on her hip._

 _"I would do anything to make you smile, love, even if it meant terrible dangers." He pulled her closer to him, kissing her cheek as he did._

 _"You would. But you didn't get that," She indicated his side, "picking me flowers."_

 _"Well, now, why would you want to focus on little details like that when we could be kissin' just now."_

The snapping of a tree branch brought her back to her reality which was cold and lonely. Shivering, she pushed herself up on painful feet and made her way deeper into the woods, praying that the thick trees would hide her from any pursuers. She longed to turn a corner and see the familiar fields of home, but instead looked to the mountains to determine the best path to take. It had taken five days to reach the village? She couldn't remember anymore. She only knew this one thing; moving forward was her only chance at survival.

***DB***

Daniel and Mingo stood just beyond the village, watching. They saw no sign of Rebecca. Mingo motioned to Daniel and the two of them retreated back and away from the camp. After they had walked a mile or more, Mingo spoke, "They could be keeping her inside."

"Or maybe they don't have her at all." Daniel countered. "Maybe she is already lost."

"Don't talk like that. You see that one tent at the far end of the village?

"Choctaw." Daniel said. "Why were they raiding so far north?" He sighed. It had been twenty-two days. Who knew what had happened to her in that space of time. He had heard stories of their cruelty towards white settlers. They were fiercely proud and protective of the land. Daniel tried to suppress his rising feeling of panic. He longed only to have her safe in his arms. Not knowing where she was or even if they still held her, made charging in impossible. Just then they saw a small boy head out and into the forest. Mingo looked at Daniel and nodded.

They waited until he was far from the village. He didn't see them move through the trees. He didn't hear their footsteps approach. His eyes were filled with surprise and horror as Mingo grabbed him from behind, his hand covering his mouth.

"Be quiet!" Daniel said. "Don't cry out."

The boy, appeared to be about ten, looked at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"I'm looking for a woman. A woman you took." The boy stared at him not understanding. Mingo spoke to him in Cherokee. The boy still looked puzzled. Daniel tried again, this time in Shawnee. The boys eyes widened.

"Fire hair?" The boy asked in broken Shawnee. Daniel nodded.

"Gone." The boy said. Daniel's stomach dropped as he absorbed this word. _Gone? Gone where? Had they killed her? Was he too late?_

"What do you mean? Was she killed?" Mingo dared to ask what Daniel could not. "Is she lost?"

"Not dead." The boy responded and Daniel swayed, nearly falling down with relief. "She ran. They are looking. They will find her soon."

"When?" Daniel asked, breathlessly.

"Five days." The boy said. "Found soon."

Daniel turned to Mingo, who still held the boy's arms. "Five days? She got away, but she could be anywhere."

"We can find her, Daniel." Mingo reassured his friend.

"I hope so." Daniel turned to the boy. "Which way?"

The boy shook his head. "Some say river."

"She would." Mingo chimed in. "She would find a river and head downstream."

"Yeah." Daniel agreed. "Mingo, lets lead him out that-aways and tie him to a tree. Someone will come find him. We need time to get moving." Turning to the boy, angrily he said, "Tell your chief, I will come for him."

They took the boy about a mile from the village and tied him to a tree. Feeling somewhat guilty in spite of his anger at her kidnapping, Daniel handed the boy some jerky before leaving him. "Eat. They will find you."

The two men rushed out just west of the village, through the thick trees, and toward the river. For the first time in days, Daniel felt a kind of swelling of hope in his heart. _She got away_. He was amazed by it; amazed by her. They slowed their pace as they reached the bank of the river.

"Well, now all we have to do is try and think like Rebecca." Mingo said.

"That can't be done. Her mind is miles above mine. 'Course right now, she's probably trying to think like me." He raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"And what would Daniel Boone do if he had just escaped an angry tribe of Choctaw?" Mingo asked.

"He'd float hisself downstream for as long as he could stand it, and then head toward the mountains." He indicated a direction to their left. "What do you think?"

"Sounds right." Mingo agreed. "The village is back that way, so she must have slipped into the river somewhere back there."

"She must've left at night, don't you think?" Daniel considered. "She probably would've tried to stay in the river for as long as she could - at least until dawn broke." He rubbed his chin. "I don't know. If she weren't hurt . . . if they didn't find her . . . if . . ."

"We'll follow it downstream a ways." Mingo cut in. "We will see what we can find."

The walked for miles, and just when Daniel figured they must have gone to far, he saw a wide swath carved into the reeds along the far shore of the river. They crossed through the deep, icy water, and climbed up the bank.

"Tracking her, would be a fearsome thing." Daniel said, turning to Mingo.

"Indeed it would be." Mingo agreed. "She knows well how to cover her tracks and hide away."

"Yup." Daniel agreed with a heavy sigh. "But they don't care for none of that, do they."

The trail before them was wide, easy and clear. Rebecca had clearly taken great pains to cover her tracks, but the braves who followed after cared about nothing other than finding her; their trail was wide and easy.

"I sure hope we find her before they do." Daniel said softly, and the two men headed into the darkness of the woods, following the trail of men who wanted nothing more than to end his own, sweet wife's life."

***DB***

She was beyond exhausted. It had been so long since she had really, truly eaten; sat down at a table with a plate full of food before her. It must have been that last dinner with the children. _The children_ . . . She was unsure how long she'd been gone, but it felt like a lifetime. She wondered if Daniel had come home. Maybe he never did. Maybe no one would ever come for her. She sat huddled in a small outcropping of rocks. She had heard them coming for her, and she knew that her time was limited. She couldn't keep running from them forever. She had looked after enough wounds to know that she had definitely broken at least one of her ribs; her breath caught in ragged gasps. She kept hoping that she'd look up and find that Daniel was cresting the hill just beyond her - that somehow he had found her, and she wouldn't have to worry any more. In all the days since she'd been taken, she'd tried to keep her thoughts away from Daniel and the children. It was far too difficult to think of them in the middle of all the anger and suffering she'd faced. _What would Daniel think of all that had happened?_ She worried over that last night before she'd made her escape - the men of the village surrounding her, their hands reaching out. She was startled by a sound in the distance and froze, her eyes wide with looking. Satisfied that it had been a rabbit that she'd heard, she waited for her heart to resume it's normal rhythm. _Rest ten more minutes_. She told herself. _Then keep moving. Head to the mountains and follow the stars._

Daniel had long ago taught her, and the children how to find their way back home. Of course, she'd never traveled this far from home - not without Daniel at her side. She pictured him, the sun just over his left shoulder, smiling down at her, as he pointed out all the important landmarks. Just thinking of him, caused her throat to constrict and her eyes to well with tears. She slipped back in time to an old memory.

It was last spring and Daniel had come home from a long trip. They taken all the children to the river for the afternoon. Israel, Daniel and Katie Grace had fished. She and Mima had cooked up a feast to go along with the fish. Katie Grace had caught the most fish, much to Israel's disappointment. Although she caught a small smile of pride cross his face, as he watched his younger cousin present her fish to the family. Israel was unfailingly protective of Katie, and loved her no end. They had sat together in the sunshine eating and laughing, and then in the middle of the meal, Rose had turned toward Rebecca and spoken her first word, "Ma!"

Daniel had lifted Rose up into his arms but she had turned away from him, stretching her arms to Rebecca. "Ma!" She said again. He'd laughed and passed her over. "Ma!" Rose declared proudly. She'd kissed Rose's soft cheek and turned to smile at Daniel. He met her eyes, his own filled with laughter and love, and then he'd leaned over and kissed her. "Aw, Becky," He'd whispered. "I don't never want to leave you again. You are sunlight, itself."

The coldness of the wind, brought her back to the present, and she wiped the tears that ran down her face. Rising numbly, she began to continue her difficult journey. It would be dark again soon, and she could use the stars to lead her back - back to her family - back to her life - back to the safe arms of her husband. She stumbled through the darkness on broken feet, weak and weary. _Just a little further_. She told herself with every single step and all the while she prayed that she would not be found. "Is e an t-aon bhealach amach tri." She reminded herself again and again. "The only way out, is through. I will live through these hours and live to face kinder, warmer ones again. These days will not last." She prayed that it would be true.


	8. Chapter 8

Even as she ran, Rebecca Boone understood that it wasn't Choctaw that she was running from, but death itself. They had discovered her the night before, and she had been running, hiding, and running ever since. She no longer felt the pain in her feet, or even the exhaustion and weakness of her body. She was filled with only one desire: survival. In these moments of terror and adrenaline, it wasn't Daniel she thought of, but rather the faces of her children that were ever before her.

Once discovered it had taken all her cunning to survive until now. She had doubled-back on two of the braves, causing them to turn and run around. She'd run toward a cliff edge she'd never wandered over herself the night before. In the dim morning light, one of the braves had come right up on the edge and she saw it as her moment to at least eliminate one danger. Heart pounding, she'd pounced on him, and they'd struggled just at the edge of that cliff. She had felt not one ounce of guilt as she pushed him forward, and he tumbled over the cliff to his death. Perhaps, the guilt would come later, but for now she only felt relief. _One less_. The other brave had been more difficult. She'd been so relieved to have survived the struggle that she'd let her guard down briefly. It was as she was walking slowly away from the cliff edge that he'd come at her, a knife raised to strike. She had ducked and rolled without even thinking, and found herself in another life and death battle. In the end, it was unclear to her whether he was dead or not. Grasping her fingers around a rock, she'd struck him with all her might, and only paused long enough to take the knife from his hand before running all out deeper into the woods.

She had lost her bearings and slowed to determine her direction. It would do no good to run all out and end up back at the village that she had left . . .days ago? weeks ago? Time had dissolved into confusion for her. She only knew she was weak, hungry and wounded. She could not keep running and fighting forever. There would be an end to her. She fought back tears realizing that at the end of her life she would be lost and alone.

***DB***

Mingo knelt beside the warrior. "He's dead." He looked up at Daniel. "He must've fallen from up there." He pointed to the cliff behind them.

"Accident?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know." He rose slowly. "Do you think she could fight someone? Do you think she could fight off a brave?"

"Yessir." Daniel nodded his head. "The boy said that there were five braves? I don't know if she could fight five of 'em, but this little fella here, wouldn't stand a chance. She's smart, too. She would know how to trick 'em and lead them to the edge of a cliff, don't you think?"

"You are right." He reached out and squeezed Daniel's arm. "She's alive."

"Or she were." He sighed. "Let's make our way up that cliff."

***DB***

They had flushed her out of her hiding spot. There was nothing left. Her brain seemed sluggish and dull. She could think of no other tricks. How she wished Daniel were here! He seemed to always have a plan or trick up his sleeve! She could already feel her body beginning to give out. She had been running for so long. The piercing, terrifying screams of the two braves chasing her, turned her blood to ice. Her silent prayers began to shift from survival to a quick and merciful death. She hated what might happen before they end. What if they dragged her back? What if they did unspeakable things? For a brief instant, Daniel's face filled her mind; sweet, loving, open and trusting. Her heart broke thinking of all that would fall his way after this.

 _"Listen, darlin', I'm not saying things are gonna go badly here. I am pretty confident that we can defend this fort, but I am asking you to think ahead a bit."_ She remembered Daniel telling her long, long ago.

 _"Last minute survival instructions?" She had teased, grinning up at him. It was a dark, cold night, and the entire fort was either sleeping or busy preparing for the expected battle at dawn._

 _"Don't tease, love." He had said, suddenly serious. "If they overtake us, you've got one job only - stay alive."_

 _"Daniel . . ." She hadn't liked his serious tone. "You said we could easily overpower them."_

 _"We will." He reassured her quickly. "But I've been wrong a time or two in my lifetime, and I don't want you to . . ." He sighed, and laying aside the rifle he'd been cleaning, he had moved to the chair across from where she sat. He leaned close to her. "Darlin', you are the strongest person I know, but you are going to have to lay low. You've got to reign in that temper and do what they say."_

 _"Daniel, I'm not going to . . . You can't expect me to just become some brave's wife?"_

 _"Yeah. I expect you to do just that." He leaned back in his chair and they studied one another for a long minute. He finally broke the silence. "I can't begin to imagine the horror of it - especially for you, but I want you living and breathing when I come for you. And make no mistake if you are taken I will come for you."_

 _"I could never . . ."_

 _"It won't matter to me, leastways not in the ways you imagine. It will matter because of how it will hurt you so, but Becca, you are mine for all time." She was shocked to see tears in his green eyes. "Look, none of this is gonna matter noways, because we will overpower them in the morning, but I need you to understand what is most important to me.""u_

 _"You are asking for a hard promise, Dan." She said softly. "Maybe it would be better if I didn't comply? Maybe it would be better for me to . . ."_

 _"No!" He interrupted her sharply. "You breathing - that's all I ever need. You are everything I need, so hold your beautiful, wild temper in, sweetheart, and wait for me. I will come - even if I have to battle heaven and earth to get to you. It won't matter none to me." He reached out with his hand, lifting her chin so she could hide from his eyes. "Make me an oath Rebecca Anne Boone. Swear unto me you will stay alive."_

 _"I ought not to swear." She said softly, but he was not satisfied with this response. Sighing, she relented. "I promise to keep you always in my mind."_

 _"That's not what I asked."_

 _"It is the best I can do, Daniel." She moved toward him, and he opened his arms to her so that she settled on his lap. "I love you with every piece of me." She continued. "And I swear unto you to work to honor that no matter what comes my way, but I can't promise I'll submit to all that you ask. I don't know if I am strong enough to endure such things."_

 _"You are." He told her. "You are the strongest there is."_

 _She laughed at this. "I don't know why you are being so serious, anyway." She attempted to break the serious tone of their conversation. "They say you've got thunder in your right hand. Nothing could possible ever stop you."_

 _He pulled her tighter so that she rested in his embrace. "I'm serious, darlin'. I only want one thing - you here with me."_

 _"Thou and I are one." She said softly, speaking in the language of his earliest days._

 _"Go deo." He agreed, speaking in her earliest language._

The memory had come flooding back so powerfully, that she could almost feel his strong arms encircling her. She could almost hear his voice calling out to her. "Rebecca!" He called. "Rebecca!"

It was too late, and it was going to be a promise she just couldn't keep. After all the days of struggle, fighting and scheming, she would die alone in this forest. He would never what had become of her, though she realized he would spend his days searching. The braves behind her were gaining on her, and the rushing wind of an arrow whizzing past her, snapped her back to reality. Part of her wanted to stop and just resign herself to her fate. Maybe she could even manage to take down one more Choctaw with her, but Daniel's face, pleading and sincere pushed her to continue onward. If ever did find her, he would want her to know that she had fought unto her very last breath.

"Rebecca!" It was as if his voice were following her and she longed so much that it were more than a memory. How she longed to see him here, Ticklicker in hand, ready to defend her.

She fell to the ground as a sharp pain brought her mind back into focus again. Rolling onto the ground she looked down to discover that she'd taken an arrow in her left arm, just below the shoulder. Pain radiated out, but fear overwhelmed her as a looming presence came toward her. She crawled backward, moving away from him as best she could. She was weeping, and pleading - not even realizing that she had lapsed into Irish. "Tarrthail! Tarrthail! Dan!" She called out, desperate for help. "Le do thil, lig dom dul! Le thoil! Ta me ag iarraidh a dhul abhaile!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears, and a hand reached out to grab hold of her.


	9. Chapter 9

He moved closer, reaching out to her, but her hands slapped him away. He was stunned at her strength, especially upon seeing the arrow the was stuck deep in her arm.

"Becca," He soothed, hoping to break through her terror. "Becca, I'm right here." He had finally managed to grab hold of her good arm, and at least keep her from flailing at him. She was calling out in Irish; she was calling out to _him_ in Irish - not understanding that he was right there beside her. Over their years together she had taught him some Irish. It had proved helpful time and again, as there were few people speaking Irish in the middle of the Kentucky wilderness. He tried to pull some words of Irish to comfort her, but couldn't think of any. Seeing her now so battered and bruised, but somehow alive in spite of everything, he found that he was incapable of speech in any language. His heart hammered in his chest as all his worry and joy at finding her collided together. His scrambled brain was trying to put together a sentence to draw her back, but he found himself only capable of uttering her name over and over.

After finding the Choctaw at the bottom of the cliff, Mingo and he had clambered up to the top only to discover a second brave, who seemed near death. They had heard the shouting at almost the same time they had found this second Choctaw warrior. Daniel was intently focused on this man who had hunted and terrorized his wife, so much so that she had fought and struggled with him, but a shrill scream cut through his rage and he spun away from the man at his feet.

 _Rebecca._

In the days since she'd been taken, he had convinced himself that she was forever lost. It was a childish attempt to somehow prepare himself for the thing he feared the most. He had been telling himself that she had surely died, but deep in his heart he kept praying that he was wrong - that somehow she had escaped and survived, and yet he had never truly let himself believe that her survival was something that was possible. He strained his eyes, peering deeper into the trees, and then he saw in the far distance a streak of red, and another shrill scream. He began to run without any thought except her.

 _Rebecca._

"Daniel!" Mingo had called after him. "Watch it!"

He was already running toward her, but didn't remember rising and turning to do so. He hadn't looked around at all, and glancing now, saw a second Choctaw just over his left shoulder. He ignored this looming threat, trusting Mingo to take care of that problem, while he drove on hard toward Rebecca who was running all out from another Choctaw. This warrior's face was painted a deep black with a white strip the ran across his eyes. He was tall and powerfully built, and it was clear that Rebecca would be no match for him. His arm was already lifting up the bow, and Daniel raised Ticklicker, firing almost immediately. The warrior fell to the earth, but not before the arrow flew. He glanced back to see Mingo struggling with the other brave, but didn't spare more than that glance. He ran to where Rebecca had fallen.

 _Not now_.

He had just found her. She couldn't die, now. He was relieved to see that she was still moving, crawling backwards on her hands. She was moving away from him in utter terror and he realized that she didn't recognize him. Too consumed with terror, she didn't see his face, or even truly hear his voice. That was when he tried to remember a single, solitary word of Irish that she had taught him. He could remember nothing. He couldn't even remember any English. All he could think was the one word that repeated with every beat of his heart.

"Rebecca." He found that he was crying even as he said it, so relieved to see her now. He'd been dreaming of seeing her face again; of being this close to her. She had stopped moving backwards, as she had backed up against a large rock. Trapped and panicked, she cried out in Irish, and the sound of it shattered him. He had never heard her cry out like that. The terror in her voice cut him to his core.

He knelt beside her, trying to grab hold of her and somehow he found his tongue again. "Ta tu ceart go leor! Ta me anseo! Ta tu ceart mo ghra!" He tried to comfort her, telling her again and again that he was right here; he was right here with her.

Her bright blue eyes seemed to clear, and then grew wide. "Daniel?"

"Yes, 'Becca." He found it difficult to speak at first.

"The children! What about. . ." The panic returned to her eyes.

"They are fine and longing for you to be back with them. It is alright, Becky." He was right in front of her now, his face mere inches from hers. He held tightly to her uninjured arm, his other hand lay along her cheek.

"They are alright?" She asked again.

"Yes." He nodded his head at her.

"You are here now? I'm not dreaming?" Her blue eyes were wide and trusting. "I keep getting mixed up."

"Not dreaming. I am right here."

"Am I dead? Did they kill me?" Her confusion startled him as much as the sight of her thin, bruised body.

"No, love." He ran his thumb gently over her cheek, but wanting more than anything to pull her in tightly to his chest; to keep her close and never let her go.

"You came for me?"

"I promised that I always would." He felt himself loosing a battle with the tidal wave of emotion that swept over him, and he leaned forward kissing her. She clung to him with her one good arm, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I want to go home." She said so softly in his ear that he could barely hear her voice.

"I'll carry you home myself, love."

"They are really alright?"

"Yes. They hid just as you told them. They are with Grace." He kissed her again. "I ain't in the habit of lying to you, 'Becca."

She wiped her face with her good arm. "I've been waiting for you."

He found himself smiling in spite of his tears. "Well, darlin' you walked a far pace. And when are you going to learn to get out of the way of an arrow?"

She smiled at this, and his heart broke seeing the way her skin pulled tight over her thin face. She was barely recognizable. Her paper white skin seemed thin and fragile, and her long red hair was matted and muddy.

"I guess . . ." She paused to breathe. "I didn't read that part of the book. . .yet." Her voice seemed to weaken, and was tinged with pain, and fear shot through him. She was here now, with him. He had his arms around her, and yet she still wasn't really safe.

"It's alright now. Everything is gonna be fine." He said kissing her forehead and settling her back against the large rock behind her. "I'm gonna have to take the arrow out. I'm so sorry sweetheart."

Tears pooled in her bright eyes, and she glanced over at her own shoulder. "Alright."

"You keep still for right now. I'm just gonna . . ." He sighed heavily, looking around. "I am so sorry, darlin'. It's gonna hurt like the devil."

Mingo ran up just then, his eyes wide at the sight of Rebecca. He glanced at Daniel, who only said, "Do you have some water?"

"Here, Rebecca," Mingo said, handing her the skin of water. "It is so very good to see you."

She couldn't take the skin from his hand, so he handed it to Daniel who helped her take a drink.

Mingo settled back on his heels, and said, "We've been looking everywhere for you. It is so very good to see you."

"You found me." She said, weakly with a smile and then took another long drink from the skin.

Mingo glanced at Daniel saying "We need to get that arrow out."

"Yes." Daniel agreed. "I was just about to, but I'm not sure. I don't know . . . I just don't want . . .I don't want to hurt her."

"Its alright. I can manage." She said. "Don't baby me, Daniel."

"You can always manage things, Rebecca." Mingo said to her, when Daniel was unable to respond. "It's us that aren't too strong." He glanced over at Daniel. "How about this, you hold her, and I'll take the arrow out?"

"I should . . ." Daniel hesitated.

"Just put your arms around her. Wait," Here he fumbled inside his vest, pulling out a strip of cloth. "Take this and wrap her arm up tight, as soon as I get the arrow out. Go on, Daniel. I'll do it."

Reluctantly, Daniel shifted Rebecca, so that she sat leaning against his chest. His long legs were stretched out on either side of her, and he wrapped his long arms around her, keeping her arms down at her sides. "I'm sorry, darlin'." He spoke into her ear. "Go raibh maith agat le Dia go bhfuarthas tu. Is brea liom tu mar sin 'Becca. Ta na paisti sabhailte agus ag fanacht leat sa bhaile."

"I'm ready." She said as Mingo knelt in front of the two of them.

"I'm sorry." He said to her. Mingo worked as quickly as he could. Rebecca didn't cry out, but Daniel felt her entire body stiffen as the arrow moved through her soft skin. Fast as he was, it still took longer than any of them liked.

"Remember that time, you climbed up on the roof and shot down that panther?" Daniel asked, trying to distract her.

"You . . . were . . . mad at . . .me." She breathed out, as Mingo continued his work.

"I was ashamed!" He kissed her cheek. "I couldn't take that panther down for nothing, and you shimmied up to the roof, and took him out with one shot." He glanced down at her in time to see the shimmer of a tear rolling down her face. "There ain't no one on this whole earth strong as you, Rebecca Boone."

"That's the truth." Mingo agreed, holding up the bloody arrow. "Wrap it tightly, Daniel."

"We need to get out of here." Rebecca said drowsily. "There were five I think. There are probably two more coming for me."

"Mingo caught the other one, Becky. It's alright now." Daniel said, as he worked to quickly wrap her arm.

"Five, though, Daniel. She said five." Mingo said softly. "One at the bottom of the cliff, one at the top. The one you shot, and the one I shot. That's only four."

Daniel glanced around over his shoulder and behind him. "Maybe one gave up? Maybe one got lost?"

"Could I . . . could I have some . . water?" Becky asked weakly, and Daniel again lifted the skin.

"We need to get her someplace warm. She needs food." With his arms around her, he could feel how very thin she was; his fingers brushing along her ribs.

"I could build a sledge." Mingo said, rising up.

"I'll carry her. She hasn't eaten in . . ." He struggled to speak.

"There is a cave back that ways." Mingo offered. "We can build up a fire and determine our next steps."

***DB***

They bundled her as best they could and Mingo built up a warm fire. Daniel found it impossible to let go of her, and so she slept in his arms. Mingo had gone out and in the fading light of the day, managed to find a small family of squirrels. He stood on the opposite side of the fire now, stirring a make-shift squirrel stew.

"She needs food." Mingo said. He had quickly fashioned a bowl out of a small branch, carving a hollow spot. He passed it to Daniel.

"I can't wake her." Daniel said. He shifted so that she was in a sitting position and tried to pour the warm broth between her lips. "We need to get her home. Grace and Cinncinatus will know best what do."

"We are days from home." Mingo replied. "How fast do you think we could make it back?"

"I don't know." Daniel considered. "A week maybe? We know where we are so it should go faster."

"A week is too long." Mingo shook his head. "She needs . . ."

"I should've thought to bring better supplies." Daniel interrupted. "I am so foolish!"

"How could you even think?" Mingo asked. He glanced at Rebecca who moaned softly in sleep.

"I'll build a sledge." Mingo rose. "I know you can carry her, but it might be faster if we can pull her along."

"Thank you, Mingo. It seems I can't think clearly just now."

"Of course not." He moved to leave the safety of the cave. "Try and keep feeding her. Even if just a trickle gets in, it will help her. I'll put that sledge together, and we can start as soon as its ready. We can follow the stars home."

"Yes."

"If she wakens, make sure she eats, but just a little at a time. Too much food can make her sick."

"Thank you Mingo."

Mingo moved to leave the cave, and gather what he could so that they could return Rebecca to her children and her home, but he paused looking back at the Boones, bathed in firelight and together again. "When she is home and safe, Daniel. We will return and we will burn it all to the ground." His voice was sharp and angry, and he left abruptly.

***DB***

Grace Bradley stood at the fire trying to remember what it was that she was supposed to be doing. She often found herself in these moments - lost, thinking of her dearest friend and remembering the sounds of her screams as they dragged her away. The return of the Murdoch girls had been exhilarating and horrible all at the same time. She had been so happy to see the sisters home, safe and alive, and yet it filled her with terror to think what might happen to Rebecca.

"Aunt Grace?"

She turned to see 'Mima standing behind her. Dressed in her night dress with her hair in braids, 'Mima looked so young.

"What are you doing up? It is late."

"Katie had a bad dream and woke me, and I can't sleep. I keep thinking." Mima hesitated.

"And what is it you keep thinking?" Grace asked gently.

"I think that Ma must be dead." 'Mima said quietly. "Israel keeps asking me when they will be home, but I don't think we will ever see them again."

"Oh, now, we don't know what has happened. You heard Elizabeth. She said your Ma was alive and well when they left."

"That was ages ago."

Grace put an arm around the you girl and led her to a bench, sitting down with her close beside her. "'Mima, we have to wait and hope. It isn't an easy thing."

'Mima sagged against her aunt, her face half buried in her shoulder. "I know what it means when they take one of us, Aunt Grace. I can't even think of Ma . . .Maybe it would be better if she died. It hurts to think of all that may be happening to her. It would break her heart, and Pa's, too."

"What _can_ happen, 'Mima, not what has happened. We don't know anything except that she was taken and that your Pa is looking for her."

"We know we love her." 'Mima added.

"That is so. We do know that. And we know that your Pa will move heaven and earth to find her and bring her home."

"But they may never come back." 'Mima sighed.

"We can only live each day." Grace said. "Don't borrow trouble."

Tá go leor trioblóide ann don lá atá inniu ann." Mima said. "That's what Ma always says."

"What does it mean?" Grace asked softly.

"Today has enough trouble. She is always telling me that." Mima said, her voice breaking as she began to cry. "She was always telling me things, and I didn't listen near enough."

"Oh, hush, now, honey." Grace said pulling her in tightly. "You will be listening to her again, soon. Your Ma is powerful strong and has endured more than you or I could imagine. She'll be back home with us soon."

"Auntie Grace, it is the only wish I have." Mima whispered.

"Me, too."

***DB***

In the end, it was the kindness of the Shawnee that kept her alive. Mingo, had stumbled on ahead in desperation when hope seemed to have left them. They need to give Rebecca some proper food - not just the berries they found along the trail. Mingo had gone ahead to see if he could find some fish in the river, but nearly ran right into a pair of Shawnee who were just leaving the river with a pile of fish.

He didn't really remember the conversation between them, later, and reflecting on it, he was surprised that they hadn't immediately struck out at him. Perhaps he had mentioned the Great Sheltowe or maybe he had just looked so desperate that they had pitied him. In the end, he found himself returning to Daniel with blankets, food, and some medicines. He could remember only the feeling of joyful, gratitude at their kindness and knew that whatever the future held, he would be forever indebted to them for their kindness.

Rebecca seemed to fair a little better after that - or at least, it seemed that she just might survive long enough to return to the fort. They wrapped her up in the warm blankets, and managed to get her to eat a few bites now and then, but she never really regained consciousness. She would cry out from time to time, and they would have to reassure her again and again that the children were safe. Her face was flushed pink with fever, and they worked hard to feed her often.

"We should be home tomorrow." Daniel said, looking nearly as weary and sick as Rebecca.

"I think I should run ahead." Mingo told him. "I can bring help."

"I can't seem to say anything to you besides thank you, these days." Daniel told them, as they continued their way toward home.

"There isn't any need." Mingo said, glancing down at Rebecca who moaned again in pain. "She is dear to me. You know this. I'll bring help. It won't be long now."

He pulled her along on the sledge that Mingo had built moving as quickly as he could without causing her more pain. It was just a day after Mingo left them, that the sound of voices disrupted the silence of the forest. Then they were surrounded by people. Matt, Esa, Ben, Cinncinatus, Clarence - so many faces that registered first joy and then utter shock at the sight of Rebecca so thin and weak. Cinncinatus knelt beside her, studying her closely, and then looked up at Daniel with worried eyes. "Let them take over, now, Daniel."

"No, I can . . ."

"You are exhausted and I need to get her to the fort, quickly." He nodded at Matt, Ben and Esa, who lifted the sledge up onto a cart that they had brought. Matt mounted the horse, as Esa and Ben connected the reins.

"Come on, Cincinnatus." Matt said. "Clarence, let Daniel have your horse."

He could never remember the ride home or those first minutes riding through the gates of the fort. He didn't remember who greeted them, or even climbing off the horse and running to the tavern. He only knew that she was tucked in a real bed, safe at last. He fell into a chair beside the bed, as Cinncinatus began to fuss over her. He couldn't hear what anyone said to him. He saw only her as he waited to see if she would live.

***DB***

"Daniel?" He turned his head to see Grace standing beside him. He'd been sitting in a trance since the return to the fort.

"Grace, how are the . . ."

"They are fine. Don't even worry about them." She cut him off. "Here," She handed him a bowl. "Eat something."

"Thank you," He said sitting up and taking the bowl from her hands.

Grace moved to the bed where Rebecca lay sleeping. Cincinnatus had been working hard to strengthen her, but her skin was still ghostly white. Grace leaned down, pushing Becky's matted hair away from her face, and laying a hand on her forehead.

"The fever's down a little, I think."

"That's what Cincinnatus said." Daniel said, taking a spoonful of stew.

"She'd be mad to have everyone see her hair like this." Grace said as though lost in thought.

"She would at that." Daniel agreed. "Rebecca Boone don't cotton to having a hair out of place." He found himself suddenly tearful, and turned away.

"Well, I thought I could at least wash her face." Grace said. "Why don't you go on out front and eat, and I'll see if I can't set things right."

Daniel rose, setting aside his bowl of stew. "No, Grace, I'll help you. Should I fetch some water?"

"You ought to rest. You look like you could fall down."

"As do you." He countered, and she sighed, relenting.

"I was warming water at the fire. It should be ready now."

They worked together, standing on either side of her. Grace managed to get her face a little bit cleaner, using a soft cloth to remove the dirt and mud. They washed her hands and her arms, but they both froze at the sight of her battered, filthy feet.

"Oh, Daniel." Grace said, a hand to her mouth.

"It was to keep her from running off." Daniel said, his voice strained. "They cut their feet so that they won't even try to get away."

"It didn't seem to stop her." Grace said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Nothing stops her." Daniel agreed, and the two of them made an attempt to clean her feet, but neither wanted to cause her more pain. They settled for pouring water over her feet, and then wrapping them up in strips of cloth.

Daniel settled back in the chair, as Grace gathered everything up and left him, but she returned almost immediately, handing him a fresh bowl of stew and a mug. He expected that he had brought him a tankard of water, and sputtered after taking a long drink.

"Grace?" He asked, shocked to his core.

"It seems like an appropriate time for some Blue Thunder, don't you agree?" She asked, and squeezing his shoulder, disappeared.

He took a long drink, but then set the mug aside, moving his chair closer to the bed, so he could keep her hand in his, as he watched his wife sleep.

"Ligeann cneasaithe ar an gceann seo," He prayed softly. "Let your healing fall upon the one we love."


	10. Chapter 10

Rebecca Boone opened her eyes, startled that she had allowed herself to fall asleep. _They are coming for me!_. Her heart hammered in her chest as she realized that they could find her at any minute. She sat up and moved to swing her legs out so that she could run. _I have to keep going_! Just as she moved, a hand reached out grabbing her shoulder. Swinging wide her fist made contact with a face; a familiar face.

"Easy now, darlin'." Daniel said, rubbing his jaw. "You are safe now, ah grah. Lie back down, hon. Shhh." It took her a moment to realize she was lying tucked in a soft bed.

"Where . . . where . . ." She glanced around recognizing the familiar walls of the small room at the back of the tavern. "What about the chi . . . ."

"Safe." He chuckled. "You've been asking that just about every hour." He tucked the blankets back around her. "We are home. They came to look in on you a while ago, and your eyes fluttered open, but you might not remember it."

"Can I see them now?" Her blue eyes grew giant with hope.

"A little later, perhaps. We need to make sure you are strong. Now lie back and rest." She settled back into the pillows. He sat down next to her on the bed holding her hand tightly. "We brought you home a few days ago. You probably don't remember much. You've been very ill. Cincinnatus has been hovering over you like a mother hen. You were starved near to death, and beaten pretty badly too."

She pushed through the fog in her brain. She remembered Daniel laying her gently down onto a sledge and covering her with a blanket. She remembered looking up into the worried faces of Daniel and Mingo, as they traveled. Mingo and Daniel pulling her along, looking down at her every few seconds and talking to each other in quiet concerned voices.

"Home?" She asked, trying to understand it all.

"Well, nearly. You are in the sick room at the tavern." He said, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "How do you feel?"

She shook her head. "I don't . . . I'm fine." She glanced around the room. "But can I see the children?"

"Darlin'," He responded, his voice oddly thick. "We weren't too sure you were going to . . . I think tomorrow. They came and saw you. They know you are home and safe."

"I guess . . ." Her blue eyes pooled with tears. "I can wait." She pushed out her chin, determined as ever, and Daniel bit the inside of his cheek trying to push down a wave of tears.

"You ran off?" He asked, trying to change the subject. "How did you get away?"

"I . . .they were . . ." She reached out, rubbing her forehead. "It is all muddled."

"We can talk about it later, sweetheart." Daniel reassured her. "That's alright."

"It is just hard to think. But I know I tried to keep that promise I made you." She said told him as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "But I couldn't quite manage it."

"What promise?"

"You said to reign in my temper and bide my time, and I really did try. But . . ." She hesitated here. "The plans they had for me - I couldn't abide them."

"Well, if I remember correctly you didn't exactly make that promise." He grinned at her. "You amended it a bit?"

"I did." She said hanging her head. "But I couldn't let them marry me off. There wasn't any way I could abide that. I was just so . . ." Unable to continue, she paused her blue eyes filling with tears. Daniel reached out, and squeezed her hand, and kissed her forehead.

"Hush now, darlin'. You are safe now and here with me."

She wiped her eyes and said lightly, "Well, truth be told, I think I might have been a disappointment."

"Not possible." He told her.

"They wanted young brides like the Murdoch girls - not an old married woman like me."

"Well, I could argue that point, but seeing as how I'd like to be your only husband, I don't think I will." He studied her thoughtfully trying to gauge her mood. "And you saved those girls, Rebecca."

"No, I . . ."

"You did. The Murdoch's have come by near every day to see how you are. They are very grateful to you - as they ought to be."

"I kept thinking of Jemimiah." Rebecca told him thoughtfully.. "I couldn't bear thinking of what would have happened to those girls. They are so very young. I was trying so hard to think my way out it. I was so burdened to get them home. I just kept picturing them at playing with 'Mima - when they were all little."

"And safe now, thanks to your quick thinking." He smiled at her.

"Well, if I had thought quicker, I would've thought to pretend to be sick myself! I was so focused on them."

"You are a good woman, Rebecca." He said seriously. "Now, we've talked enough. You should close your eyes and rest some more."

"I should tell you about what happened." She said, her eyes downcast.

"You can but maybe not just now, darlin'. You look pale." He reached out to rub his hand along her cheek.

"At first they just made me work. Most of the braves were gone, so we were waiting for their return. But later, that last day . . ." She paused, clearly anxious.

"Rebecca, love, we can talk all about it later. You are here now with me. I don't care about anything else. Nothing else is important."

"The day I ran," She continued, determined to see this part through. "That last day, they were bidding over me; trying to decided which one would be the lucky one to marry me." She shook her head, clearly worn, and unprepared to have a long discussion of her time with the Choctaw.

"But you ran," He continued for her.

"Aye. I hit . . ." She looked up at him. "There was this old woman who was in charge of me, and she took me to the river to prepare me for my husband, but I grabbed a rock and hit her."

"Thank the good Lord, you did." He said.

"I don't know if she's dead." Rebecca said wonderingly. "I killed her maybe and those braves too."

"You survived." He pointed out. "And I am grateful beyond any words."

"I just couldn't let them marry me off. I'm not sure because I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I think it was the one with the painted face. He was so . . ." She shuddered, and he moved to sit beside her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Lord, help the poor brave who found himself your new husband." He said to her trying to keep the conversation light, but even as he spoke he kept her close to him.

"And what does that mean?" She said, looking up at him and wiping at her eyes. Even this small show of temper warmed his heart - he was so happy to see her well enough to react to his words.

"Well, darlin', I don't imagine you'd be real cooperative." She relaxed against him at this. "And you might not realize it, but you are fairly strong." He rubbed his jaw again.

"Well, I am sorry for that." She reached up to rub his jaw, but he caught her hand in his, and kissed her palm.

"It's alright, ah grah." He said to her. "I am just thankful that you are back here with me." He dropped his head, looking down. He didn't speak or even look up. His shoulders shook.

"Dan?" She asked softly.

He looked at her then and his eyes were full of tears. She smiled at him and reaching up caressed his cheek.

"I do love you, Rebecca Boone." He said with a sideways grin, and leaning in he kissed her.

Clearing his throat from the doorway, Cincinnatus said, "Alright, I'm coming in."

Daniel kissed her one more time, then rising, gently tucked the covers around her as she settled back against the pillows. "It's alright, Cincinnatus." He said. "Come on in."

"You're awake then." Cincinnatus said, coming to stand beside the bed. He looked at her carefully. "How do you feel? You probably don't feel a thing yet, but I'm sorry to say soon you are gonna feel just awful." He handed a bowl to Daniel. "You feed her that and make sure she eats every bit. I think by tomorrow she'll be ready for some meat." Looking at Rebecca he said, "You gave us all a good scare." Here he paused a rested his hand on hers. "It might be a hard row yet, but I imagine, you'll be back chasing this brood of yours around in a few months. _If_ you do as I say." She smiled and smiling back at her he patted her shoulder.

"I'll behave." She said.

"That'd be a first." Daniel said with a smile. Kissing her hand, he said, "I'll tell you what, darlin', as soon as you finish off every bite of this, I'll go get your children."

She smiled, tears filling her eyes. "Oh, yes, please, Daniel! Go raihb mile maith agat!"

He kissed her again, not caring if Cincinnatus was watching. "Anything you want." He said happily.

***DB***

Even though he'd warned them to be gentle, they rushed in at her. He stood in the doorway, Rose in his arms, smiling and his heart bursting with joy. He nearly wept as he saw a smile spread across her bruised and battered face as her children rushed in. Wiping his face with the back of his hand, he set Rose down, and she crawled across the bed and into Rebecca's arms. They settled around her. Jemima on one side, Israel on the other. Rose in her arms. Katie-Grace stood next to him in the doorway, completely silent.

Katie hadn't said much in the days since their return. He'd often find her standing in the doorway of the sick room, her giant green eyes filled with fear. The very first night they'd been home, she'd snuck through the fort from Grace and Matt's cabin, to stand in the doorway watching Rebecca sleep. He probably wouldn't have even noticed her if Cincinnatus had come into the room with a startled, "Katie-Grace! What are you doing here?"

He'd turned surprised and motioned her over. Hesitantly, she'd stepped closer to him, until he was able to lift her up and onto his lap.

"You listen to me Katie-Grace. I know it might not look like it just now, but your Auntie is going to be just fine. Cincinnatus is doing every thing he can, and this might surprise you, but he is right good at doctoring. I know you've decided in your heart days ago that she was lost to us, but look she is right there. You can see she's breathing."

Katie had said nothing only wrapped her small arms around his neck, sobbing until she'd fallen asleep, and he carried her back across the fort to Grace and Matt's cabin.

She had that same stricken look on her face now. Terrified to truly believe that Becky was home and safe. Rebecca glanced up at him, wiping tears from her eyes and raised a red eyebrow at him. He gave her a nod, and turned to Katie-Grace.

Looking at her now, he was reminded of the very first day he had found her; lifting her from the dark earth and carrying her away from the bodies of her mother and father. She had been mostly silent back then, too. It had taken months and months for her to feel safe enough to speak, and even longer for her to feel safe enough to step outside of their snug cabin. She had been with them so long now that neither, he nor Rebecca thought of her as their niece. She was one of their own beloved children. He turned to her and lifted her up in his arms.

"Inion, everything is alright now, sweet girl. Look, I brought her home just like I promised." He carried her across the room and set her down on the bed next to Rebecca.

"It's alright Katie-Grace." He said encouragingly . "She's really here."

Katie stared at her aunt for a full minute and then threw her arms around her neck sobbing, "Oh, Mama! Mama!" Becky's eyes filled with tears and ignoring her bruises and ignoring her hurt arm she held her niece tightly "Shh. It's alright, darling. I'm here now."

His own eyes filled with tears, and Jemima came to wrap her arms around him. "Thank you, Pa!" She said. "I knew you could find her! I knew you would bring her back!"

***DB***

Daniel was grateful later for that lovely reunion for the next few days proved to be truly terrible. Cincinnatus' assessment had been correct, and as she healed, Rebecca began to feel all of her injuries. It grieved him deeply to see the look of pain in her eyes, but worse than that was to hear her say, as she often did, "I am fine," her voice tight and brittle with pain.

The worst of occurred the day after she had awoken. Cincinnatus had come to him. "We need to see what can be done about her feet." He said without any preamble. "And I am going to need your help."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, considering this. " _My_ help?"

"To hold her still." Cincinnatus stared at him, and Daniel found himself suddenly incapable of speech. He merely nodded his head, and the two of them went into her room.

Daniel bent down over the bed, and gave her cheek a soft kiss. "'Becca?" Her eyes had been closed but he could tell by her clenched fists that she wasn't asleep, but rather enduring pain that she would deny if he were to ask her about it.

"I was just about drifting off." She said, spreading a tight smile across her face.

"Cincinnatus is here to take a closer look at your feet." Daniel told her. "If you are feeling strong enough." He wished he hadn't said it as soon as the words left his mouth. Of course she would say she was strong enough; she was far too stubborn.

"I am ready." She said, but her voice held no conviction. Daniel sighed and glanced over at Cincinnatus.

"It will take a few minutes, I'm afraid. I have to get them clean." Cincinnatus had told them both. "Your feet are in pretty bad shape. The wounds are so . . ." He hesitated glancing from Dan's face to Becky's pale one. "Becky, it's gonna hurt."

"Seems to be a theme these days." She said with a weak grin.

"Give her some whisky. Go get some, Daniel. It is in my room." The old man was firm.

"No, I don't . . ." Becky began.

"I'm not asking you." He said gruffly. "If you could see what I'm looking at. Rebecca, you do as I say."

She nodded meekly. "Yes, sir."

"I'm sorry." He said softer. "I don't mean to be so gruff . . .I . . . I'm so sorry. I'd never 'cause you pain unless I absolutely had to. You know that Becky?"

She nodded her head. Dan had gotten the whiskey and she'd drunk it dutifully. Daniel was glad of it afterward. Even with the whiskey, she'd writhed in pain, but stubborn as ever, she hadn't uttered a sound.

The old man had to force himself to keep at it. Becky hadn't cried out but turned white from the searing pain, weeping silently until at last she had passed out. For his part, Daniel had stood beside her holding onto her hand until she fainted. At last when Cincinnatus had finished he'd helped wrap her feet in bandages, all the while saying nothing, his face grey. Reassuring himself that she was sleeping comfortably he had staggered outside to the privy and cast out everything he had eaten that day.

He'd walked out the gates of the fort and found himself standing in their yard without even remembering heading that way. He'd wandered around the yard his body filled with an energy he couldn't seem to manage. He had no desire to go into the cabin which would feel hollow and empty without her presence. He was filled with such a torrent of anger and nowhere to direct it. Finally, he had turned toward the barn. He didn't really remember tearing the barn door off its hinges or shattering each plank of it 'til it was a pile of sawdust. His rage had been so overpowering, he hadn't heard Mingo calling to him. It was only when Mingo grabbed him by his arms and held him back that he saw the destruction. He staggered back collapsing in the dirt.

"I dunno what I was doing." He said in wonderment.

Mingo sat down beside him in the dirt. The two men sat side by side for a long time neither of them speaking. Daniel looked up at the barn, seeing the destruction he'd wrought and shook his head, finally turning to Mingo.

"You saw her feet? What they did?" he asked Mingo.

"Yes." His brother responded and the two of them returned to silence. Daniel waited for Mingo to speak, but he didn't. There was nothing that could be said, really. Finally, Daniel broke the silence again.

"I . . . I chased after that brave - the one that killed, Jim. Did I ever tell you that?" Mingo shook his head. "I was angry. He'd betrayed me. And he hurt Becky so. She was . . .I couldn't leave it. You know how she is - when she's hurt, really hurt, it's like a light shuts off inside, and she tries so hard to never break down."

"She is very strong." Mingo agreed.

"She is that. I don't know anyone stronger. But it's also just a show to hide her . . ." He struggled for the right word.

"Fragility." Mingo said.

"That's it. Well, you've seen her like that - when Susannah died and after Patrick . . . But it was nothing compared to when Jim was killed. I couldn't sleep thinking of what was done to him and thinking of her eyes when I told her, so I set out to hunt him down. And the rage I felt, oh but it was overpowering! 'Course, I never found him." He glanced up at Mingo. "You know the rest of that story though." Mingo nodded silently.

"But that rage is nothing; nothing compared to what I feel now. Nothing. If you asked me to goright now to kill them all, I wouldn't hesitate, Mingo, I swear it. I'd kill all of them - every single one - even that boy we found."

"And I would help you do it, Daniel." Mingo said. "Still, it wouldn't change anything for her, now, would it? She'd still be beaten, bruised and starved. Though, I think it would change us some."

"I know that." Daniel said sharply. "Still," He sighed, frustrated. " I guess ripping a barn door off is better."

Mingo nodded. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. There's no one sweeter, and how could anyone hurt her? How? Her poor feet." They had sat together in silence for a long time and then rising slowly they had cleared the wreckage of the door together.


End file.
